Unintended Happiness
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Fabrevans AU... if I put more, it will give it away! Rated M for language, adult situations, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! Yes, another story, and more to come, too. As for Everlasting, I've hit a road bump there, but when ideas come to me, I'll write it and post it, I promise. I've just been having a rough time, been a bit depressed, relapsed on cutting lately, sigh, but that's really not something you'll find important... anyway! Read on! **

Quinn blew a loose strand of her light hair out of her eyes, as she completed the finishing touches on frosting a cake. She concentrated hard, her eyes crossed, the tip of her tongue sticking out between her lips. She jumped suddenly, a spot of chocolate frosting squirting out of the nozzle as her best friend; Santana Lopez smacked the countertop beside her with her purse.

Quinn let out an annoyed huff, glancing up at Santana for a second, before wiping the frosting off of the counter and returning to her work. Santana groaned beside her.

"Ugh… Q, please come to the club with me tonight... Please?" She pleaded.

"I'm busy perfecting this German Chocolate Cake recipe, San." Quinn said.

This time, Santana huffed.

"Oh, come on, Quinn, we both know your cake is delicious. You have your own damn bakery at age 23 to prove it. Come on, please, just this one night. We'll go out and have fun. We'll get a little tipsy; hook up with some hot guys. It will be fun!" Santana exclaimed, squeezing Quinn's arm.

Quinn sighed, setting the frosting down."I'm really tired, Santana." She said, untying the knot at the back of her apron and hanging it up, shutting the light off in the kitchen of the bakery, hearing Santana follow her, clinging to her arm.

"Quinny beeeaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr. _Please._" Santana pleaded.

Quinn huffed again, grabbing her jacket.

"No." She said, locking the door and exiting, Santana still trailing behind her as they entered the lit up New York streets.

"Come on, Quinn, let's be serious here. When was the last time you had sex?" Santana asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Santana, what does that have to do with anything?" She grumbled.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "That long, huh?" She said.

Quinn glared at her.

"Okay, okay. When was the last time you had a one night stand?" Santana asked.

Quinn continued walking down the street, Santana glued to her side. "Never." She replied. She felt Santana stop walking.

"What? Never? God, no wonder you're so uptight." She remarked.

"Santana…" Quinn warned.

Santana raised her hands in the air defensively. "You need to have a one night stand. It's not hard. Sometimes a single person just needs a little stress relief. And, Q, you definitely do." She said.

Quinn merely sighed.

"Quinn, just this one night to the club." Santana continued.

"If I say yes, will you stop pestering me?" Quinn asked tiredly.

Santana smirked, taking Quinn's hand. "Let's get to my place. We're going to go make you sexy as hell."

* * *

><p>Sam sighed. He was standing in the front of a long line to be admitted into a club, his best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman beside him.<p>

"Man, this wasn't a good idea. I've got work to do for next case." Sam said, his hands in his pockets.

Puck sighed. "Sam, relax, will ya? You haven't had sex in god knows how long. I know you and Mercedes never got around to it… and well, she dumped and cheated on you like three and a half weeks ago. And you need a break from work and everything... It's Friday night and we're both getting laid, alright?" He said.

Sam grunted. They both showed the guard their IDs and he let them in the door, the loud music pulsating through the walls. They meandered over to the bar and ordered a couple beers.

"Oh, man, look at those girls over there." Puck said over the music, pointing across to the room to a redhead and a brunette. But, a blonde behind the girls caught Sam's eye. She had long straight hair, an innocent face, she was thin, but not sickly so, she was beautiful, clad in a short black dress.

"What about that blonde right over there?" Sam said, pointing to the girl. He watched as Puck sipped his beer, glancing at her for a moment.

"She's pretty, like really pretty, but she's way too innocent for me. That Latina next to her is more for me. Damn, she looks wild." Puck said.

Sam looked back at the beautiful blonde. She seemed uncomfortable and uninterested as other guys hit on her, talking to her and her friend.

"God, dude, if she sees you staring like that, she'd freak the fuck out." Puck said.

Sam turned back to him, snapping out of his reverie. "Huh?" He asked.

Puck let out a laugh. "Let's go talk to them, then." He said, grabbing Sam by the arm.

"W-What? No. No way, Puck. She looks uncomfortable enough." Sam said, pulling away.

Puck sighed.

"Dude. That girl is hot. I could see you two hooking up. Come on, Sam, or else I'm going without you. That Latina is so calling my name. Or maybe, I'll even go after the blonde." He said, walking in the direction of the two women.

Sam inhaled deeply, before following him.

* * *

><p>Quinn shifted on her heels uncomfortably as the guy beside her droned on and on. She nodded absentmindedly, sipping at her margarita. Santana suddenly reappeared from the bar, drinks in her hand.<p>

"Whooo! Isn't this fun, Quinny bean?" She asked tipsily.

The guy beside Quinn continued babbling to her. Santana rolled her eyes, pushing the man away. "You're boring. Leave." She said, sighing in relief as the man finally left.

"Thank you." Quinn said, accepting a new glass as she finished off her other.

"So, Quinny, see anybody you like? There's this really cute guy right over there. The one with the mohawk. You see him?" Santana said.

Quinn looked where she was pointing, seeing the guy she was referring to, but her eyes were caught by the man next to him; he had sandy blonde hair, dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants.

Santana followed her gaze. "Ah. You like his guppy lipped friend, then?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head. "He's cute." She said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

Santana shrugged. "Sure. He's not my type. Definitely yours though. Ooh! And lookie. They're both coming this way right now." She was blabbing, straightening her posture.

Quinn tugged at the way too short hem of her black dress she had borrowed from Santana.

"Hey, ladies. The name's Puck. Haven't seen you around. Sam and I here, were wondering if you two would like a drink. And maybe more." The man with the mohawk said.

Santana immediately linked her arm with his. "I'm Santana. This hottie is Quinn and we would love some drinks and more." She said.

Puck winked at her. "Let's go then." He said, leading her to the bar.

Sam and Quinn stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I-I never really do this kinda thing." She admitted.

She watched as he smiled, his lips looking larger. But it was kind of… hot.

"No worries. I never do this either. Puck actually dragged me here." Sam told her.

"Santana did the exact same thing with me!" Quinn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment, another song vibrated through the speakers. Sam reached his hand toward hers.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, accepting his hand, allowing him to drag her out onto the middle of the dance floor, amidst many other couples. They moved with each other rhythmically, Quinn laughing hysterically when he did the robot.

"So, uh, what do you do?" Sam asked her as they continued dancing.

"I own a bakery on the other side of the city. You?" Quinn replied.

"That's cool. I'm a lawyer. It's sort of a family business, I guess." Sam said.

Quinn looked up at him, looking into his bright green eyes, realizing that he wasn't just cute… he was sexy. She wasn't quite sure of who kissed who first, but their lips met in the middle, a heated passion roaring up between them. Quinn placed a hand at the nape of his neck, as he deepened the kiss, his hand resting on the small of her back. They continued kissing vigorously until they had to pull away for air.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said.

Quinn's eyes widened. She backed up a couple steps. "I-I can't. I have to work early tomorrow, Sam." Quinn lied, biting her bottom lip.

She watched Sam's shoulders slump, his lips forming into a frown. He nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Night, Quinn. It was nice meeting you." He said.

"You too, Sam." Quinn said, before turning around and grabbing her clutch purse. She was two feet from the door when she stopped suddenly. She spun around on her heels, spotting Sam moving back to the bar, biting his lip. She felt her breath catch. Suddenly, her feet were moving her back, back to Sam; she stopped walking when she was several inches away.

"Um, Sam? I actually can have someone fill in for me tomorrow. Let's go somewhere more… private." She said, hardly believing what she was saying.

Sam's jaw dropped a little, before he shook the shock off. He smiled suddenly and spun his car keys around his pointer finger.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the second he unlocked the door of his and Puck's apartment, they pounced at each other, their lips connecting in intense heat. Sam placed a hand in her honey blonde hair as they moved, her back hitting the wall, their hands roaming. He felt Quinn press against his chest, their tongues intertwined.<p>

Sam lifted her off of her feet, carrying her into his bedroom. He set her down on the soft comforter of his bed, their mouths never parting. He felt her hands reach into his hair, all of the alcohol finally catching up to him, his senses dulling considerably.

They rolled over, Quinn landing on top of Sam's chest. His hands began roaming over her skin, over the fabric of her dress, his fingers finding the zipper. He heard her let out a tiny moan mixed with a whimper. Sam continued kissing her, his lips trailing down her neck.

"We can stop if you want." He said breathily, pulling away for a moment.

Quinn tugged him back down, kissing him roughly. "No." She whispered against his lips, guiding his hand along the zipper of her dress again.

He moaned, unzipping her dress, tossing it on the floor, his shirt already long gone, her hands now fiddling with his belt buckle.

Sam pulled away quickly, taking a glance at her body. He moaned. "You're beautiful, Quinn." He mumbled against her lips as he unhooked her bra, his pants joining the collection of clothes on the floor.

Sam ran his hands through Quinn's hair, hers massaging his abs rhythmically. "Mm. Fuck, Sam, even your abs have abs." She whispered, their lips meeting again.

"You're way hotter than me. You are gorgeous." Sam muttered.

He felt her grin against his lips. He allowed his fingers to grab the edge of her panties, tugging them down easily. Their lips never parted once.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke to sunlight in her eyes, and a pounding in her head. She groaned inwardly, stretching and rolling over, her eyes still shut tightly, her hand landing on something warm and rising up and down.<p>

She felt her eyebrows wrinkle as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking. She saw a long, skinny form, with sandy hair, his bare chest rising and falling beneath her hand. Quinn let out a small gasp, recoiling slightly, nearly falling off of the bed, which she was recognizing as not her own. She nearly fell out of the sheets, realizing she was naked.

She clutched her forehead, remembering going to the club with Santana, and meeting… what was his name? Steven? Sam? Sam. It was Sam. Then she remembered the hot passionate kiss, followed by the equally passionate sex. Quinn groaned, feeling dizzy.

Sam suddenly stirred, rousing from his slumber. He rubbed at his eyes, opening them fully. He clutched at his head. "Agh. My head…" He mumbled.

Quinn waited with bated breath as he squinted at her for a moment. Quinn held the sheets tightly against her chest, noticing his eyes on the thin material.

"Holy shit. Did we…?" Sam's voice trailed off, his eyes wide.

Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair, nodding. "I think so, yes." She said, swallowing thickly.

She watched as Sam digested this, blinking. "Oh yeah. I-I remember now." He said awkwardly, his cheeks flushing pink.

Quinn bit down on her lip, leaning forward in an attempt to grab her panties which were placed carelessly on the floor quite a few feet away from the bed, near her dress and bra. She turned around to Sam, who was still watching her. "Um, could you turn around? I kinda have to, uh, drop the sheet to grab my clothes." She said, still biting down on her lip.

Sam's face turned red. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure." He said, turning to face the other way, holding the sheet over his middle.

Quinn slowly slipped out of the bed, a cool draft causing goosebumps to form all over her skin. She shivered, slipping into her bra and panties, pulling on her dress, which smelled of perfume and cigarette smoke. She felt dizzy as she put her heels back onto her feet.

"You can turn around now." Quinn said, giggling as Sam turned to face her, his blush still apparent.

"Um, I've never done this before… what exactly happens next?" He said, turning redder still.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait… you were a virgin?" She questioned.

"What? No! _No! _I meant, um, that I'd never had a one night stand." Sam said, eyes wide, his face's color now resembling that of an apple.

"Oh… well, I never had one either, actually, until last night, so I really don't know what happens next. But, I do have to shower and then get to work. It was really nice meeting you, Sam, and I had a really good time last night." Quinn said awkwardly.

Sam squinted up at her. "I'll drive you." He said, standing up, the sheet falling off.

Quinn covered her mouth with her fingers to keep herself from laughing.

"Uh, Sam?" She said, a smile coming to her face, gesturing downward.

Sam followed her gaze, seeing he had no pants on. "Oh!" He exclaimed, turning red yet again, grabbing the sheet so fast he nearly fell over.

Quinn giggled. "I think I'll just call a cab." She said, walking over to him and kissing his head.

His hand found its way to her waist. "I had a lot of fun last night, Quinn. Will I see you again?" Sam said.

Quinn smiled at that thought.

"Maybe, Sam, maybe."

**I don't really know about this, I've never written anything like it before. I am a couple chapters ahead in this story, so all I need is a decent amount of reviews for another update! Please tell me what you think! **

**Love from, **

**~Alex **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yes, back again. As I said I have the first couple chapters all written up. And I received a bunch of great reviews, so here I am! **

* * *

><p>Sam sat at his desk in his office, rubbing his eyes, looking over the newest case for what felt like the umpteenth time. It was late, and he was the last one left in Evans Law Firm. In a few short months, his father would pass the business along to him. Sam ran his hand through his hair, sighing, as his phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller ID, seeing Puck's name flash across the screen.<p>

"Hello?" Sam asked tiredly, as he clicked answer.

"Sup, Sammy? Out of work yet?" Puck said.

There was loud music in the background.

"Just about." Sam replied, sighing.

"Well, Santana and I are at a club, and we could use some company. She's trying to get Quinn to come, but Quinn's been pretty sick for about a week." Puck said.

Sam stifled a yawn. It had been a few weeks since Sam and Quinn had met, but they hadn't talked since the morning after. Sam didn't really know what to think of her. He barely knew her; he did like her though. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and not bad in bed either.

"Sam?" Puck's voice asked distantly, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, Puck, dude, I would, I'm just really tired. You and Santana have fun though. But if you do come back to our place, try to be quiet, okay, man? I do not like being woken up by your moans." Sam responded.

Puck laughed on the other line.

"Whatever, dude, like you and Quinn were quiet that night a few weeks ago, damn. That sounded hot. I was drunk out of my mind but I remember that. You two were louder than me and Santana." He said, laughing.

Sam chuckled.

"Hah, sorry if that night was good. I actually felt connected to her; it felt right. I-I really don't know how to explain it."

"Sammy, I think you've been watching too many chick flicks."

"I have not." Sam protested.

He heard Puck laugh on the other end. "I've gotta go. Santana's getting antsy."

"Well, have fun, dude, see you later."

"Puckzilla out."

Sam pressed end, and rubbed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep right there. He sighed, sorting the documents into a pile and stashing them away until Monday. He clicked the light off and began locking up, ready to go home and sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn was woken up for the sixth time that week by the need to throw up. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she threw her comforter and blankets off of her legs, rushing from the bed, bolting from the bedroom and barely making it to the bathroom in time as she fell to her knees, vomiting violently. After a couple minutes, she rose to her feet unsteadily, wetting a washcloth and dabbing it onto her sweaty face.<p>

Quinn reached up and opened the medicine cabinet, searching for some sort of flu medicine when she noticed the box of pregnancy tests. She and Santana always kept a couple in the apartment. Quinn felt her eyes widen, her mind reeling. She was supposed to get her period at the beginning of last week, but hadn't.

"Oh, shit." She mumbled, beginning to feel scared. If she was pregnant, it would have to be Sam's. _Oh, great, _she thought, _you're pregnant with a total stranger's baby.  
><em>

"No. No. I can't be pregnant. I-I just have a flu bug." She whispered to herself, glancing at her reflection in the mirror, watching as the color continued to drain from her face. She grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and was about to open it, when she realized there was no way she could do this alone. She set it near the sink, and slowly walked to Santana's room. She knocked on the closed door lightly, before opening it. She saw Santana and Puck's sleeping forms sprawled close together in the sheets, probably naked. _Ew.  
><em>

"Santana." Quinn whispered, walking slowly to Santana's side of the bed, poking her on the arm.

The Latina stirred slightly before opening her eyes. "Q?" She questioned, her voice thick with sleep.

"Santana, I need you." Quinn said, feeling as if she were about to cry.

Santana suddenly looked up at Quinn, seeming more awake.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, so as not to wake Puck.

"I just need you. Can you meet me in the bathroom, please?" Quinn said, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly.

"What's going on? Your mother's not coming to stay again, is she? Because there is no way that I"

"Santana, no! I-I think I may be pregnant." Quinn cut her off, her eyes welling up with tears.

Santana's dark eyes widened for a moment before she sat up, holding the sheet against herself tightly.

"I need to put on some clothes. I'll meet you in the bathroom in two minutes. Everything will be fine." She said softly.

Quinn nodded, before exiting the bedroom. _Everything will be fine…._

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on her bed with Santana, waiting for the timer to go off. She had taken three pregnancy tests just to be sure, and now they were waiting.<p>

"Oh my God, what if I'm pregnant? What will I do, San? I hardly even know Sam!" She cried, her hands flying to her face, several tears escaping her eyes.

"Well, you know he's hot and a lawyer. You liked him, too. What else do you need to know?" Santana said.

Quinn continued crying, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"If you're pregnant, you're pregnant, and we'll all deal with it." Santana told her soothingly, as they heard a _ding!_Quinn stiffened, sitting up, biting her lip.

"I'll go see." Santana said, walking out of Quinn's room and into the bathroom.

Quinn suddenly realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled quickly, and closed her eyes. Chances were that she wasn't even pregnant, and she was just overreacting. She breathed deeply again, as Santana reappeared in the doorway, staring at the white stick.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to see for yourself?" Santana asked softly.

Quinn rose to her feet and walked over to Santana, willing herself not to look at the stick.

"J-Just tell me." Quinn said shakily.

"It's positive. Th-they're all positive."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Slight cliffie. Want more? Press the review button and the third chapter will be up in a jiffy. It's nearly done. <strong>

**~Alex(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! You guys are so awesome! I love you so much! You make me smile. Here's Chapter Three. Whee! **

* * *

><p>"<em>They're all positive." <em>Santana's blunt words echoed throughout Quinn's brain. She felt her face scrunch up as more tears began to fall.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn asked, biting back sobs.

Santana engulfed her in a hug. "It'll all be okay, Q. We're going to figure this out. You need to see a doctor. But, first, you need to talk to Sam, before you make any decisions. He's an important factor in this too." Santana said.

Quinn nodded, pulling away, wiping some of her tears away. "Thanks, Santana." She whispered, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Hey, babe, do you mind if I shower?" Puck's voice suddenly made Santana turn around quickly, hiding the pregnancy test behind her back. He was standing in the hallway, wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt.

"Uh, yeah, sure, you can, just, um, let me get in there, really quick!" She said, rushing forward.

Puck raised an eyebrow. Quinn suddenly caught on. The two other pregnancy tests were still in the bathroom. She trudged into the hallway, hoping her eyes didn't look too puffy. Puck followed Santana into the bathroom.

"Hey, what are those?... Oh god, San, are you …pregnant?"

Quinn sighed, moving to the bathroom door.

"No, Puck, she's not. I-I am." She said, before Santana had a chance to respond.

"Oh my god. I-Is it Sam's?" Puck asked her, his eyes wide, but showed relief that it was Quinn that was pregnant and not Santana. Quinn nodded slowly, starting to cry again.

"Puck, please, you can't tell Sam… Actually, why don't we invite both Quinn and Sam out to lunch with us tomorrow or something? Then, Quinn can tell him there, and she won't be all alone." Santana said.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't tell him. This is really none of my business anyway. Yeah, I'll let him know about the lunch. I'll make him come." Puck said, sighing slightly.

"Oh, Quinn! I just realized you're going to have a trouty mouth baby!" Santana said, grinning.

Quinn almost smiled. _Almost._

* * *

><p>Sam was playing video games on their Xbox when Puck strolled in around one o'clock in the afternoon.<p>

"Hey, man, what's up?" Sam called, his eyes not leaving the television screen. He heard Puck open the refrigerator. Sam turned off his game, and sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Dude, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Something about Puck seemed… off.

Puck shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine, just tired. You know, Santana's a wild animal in bed." He said with a smirk.

Sam laughed, grabbing himself a bottle of water.

"Hey, Santana was wondering if you could make lunch with her, Quinn, and me tomorrow." Puck said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, what's it for? A date?" He asked, his insides suddenly clenching.

Puck shook his head.

"No, uh, Santana and Quinn, um, uh, got into a car accident! And they need a good lawyer, so I suggested you! They figured we'd all go out to lunch." He said after a moment.

"Whoa, wait, when did this happen? Are they okay?" Sam asked quickly, nearly choking on his water.

Puck waved his hand.

"Bah, they're fine. A little shaken up, but, uh, justice needs to be served against the asshole that hit them!" He said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, what is up with you?" He questioned.

Puck acted oblivious.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"You're acting all weird. Seriously, what's up?" Sam said.

Puck shook his head.

"Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to take a nap though. Night!" He said, before moving to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Sam shook his head, laughing. Puck definitely was keeping something from him, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

><p>Quinn was nervous, to say the very least. She sat in a stuffy Chinese restaurant, in an overstuffed booth, besides Santana. She felt like she was going to throw up for the fourth time that day and it was only half past noon. She sipped nervously at her glass of water, absentmindedly placing a hand on her stomach.<p>

"Quinn, just relax. Jesus Christ, you're making me nervous." Santana said.

"How can I relax, Santana? I have a freaking person growing inside of me!" Quinn snapped.

Silence overtook them for a moment, before Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Q. Everything will be okay. You and Sam need to make a decision on what to do, together, okay?" Santana said soothingly.

Quinn sighed, nodding, looking up as the door of the restaurant opened, Sam and Puck striding in. Santana nudged Quinn in the ribs.

"Try not to look so freaked out." She whispered.

Quinn removed her hand from her stomach, smoothening the fabric of her dress with her fingertips.

"Hey, babe. Hi, Quinn." Puck greeted.

"Hey, Santana, hey, Quinn." Sam said as they sat in the opposite side of the booth.

"Hi, baby. Hey, Sam." Santana said.

Quinn muttered a soft hello. She forced a smile onto her dry lips as Sam sat across from her.

"So, uh, how are you two? You know, after your car accident and all? Was there much damage to the car?" Sam questioned, scooping up his menu.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, seeing Puck fidget.

"Accident? What are you- OW!" Santana started as Puck kicked her from under the table. Quinn let out a small laugh as she kicked him back.

Sam smiled at her. Her smile dropped, quickly remembering what she had to tell him.

"Sam, we need to talk." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I-I think so too." Sam said, setting the menu down, his eyes meeting Quinn's. They were green in the light from up above.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom!" Santana announced.

"Okay, babe, have fun." Puck said, watching Sam and Quinn closely.

Santana gave him another swift quick under the table.

"Ow! Okay! I mean, uh, that I have to go too!" He said, getting up to his feet, being dragged away by Santana.

"I just wanted to be sure he wasn't gonna be a dead beat!" Puck was hissing.

Quinn cringed. She let out a small sigh.

"Quinn, is something wrong?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "I don't know. I mean, maybe, I-I'm not sure. I mean, well"

"Quinn." Sam interrupted.

"What?"

"What's going on?" He asked.

Quinn inhaled sharply, reaching across the table and grabbing Sam's hand, looking up into his eyes, feeling hers dampen, her vision blurring.

"I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, but I had to stop there because next chapter has Sam's reaction, and that's pretty important and it's planned to be long, but I don't know when it will be posted, what with school and other things, but it will be here soon! Please review and tell me what you thought!(: <strong>

**~Alex(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to take this long to update. I just didn't know what else to write for a while. Plus, those who read my oneshot collection or follow me on tumblr know that one of my really good friends, Sharon, passed away very unexpectedly on February 2nd. I was dealing with that, and struggling not to relapse on cutting...but on a happier note, inspiration did hit me and voila! Here I am! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll explain more at the end. Read away(:**

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I'm pregnant."<br>_

Sam felt his eyes widen. He felt numb. It had to be his, he knew that Quinn was single, and she had said she never does one-night stands. _Until me, _he thought. His mouth opened and closed several times, no noise coming out. He had definitely not been expecting that. He had thought that she wanted to talk about the same thing he did; their one-night stand, and the possibility of seeing each other again. But, a baby, a baby was not what he expected at all. Especially _his _baby. He dropped Quinn's hand, placing his at his side.

"H-How? We used protection!" Sam exclaimed, earning a few stares from other people in the restaurant.

Quinn hushed him. "Not so loud, Sam, and I'm pretty sure we didn't." She said. She sounded teary; broken.

He glanced up at her, seeing several tears streak down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. She began sobbing soon after, just crumbling before him, and it was all his fault. He took her hand again. "Quinn, don't cry, please." He said.

Quinn looked up, her eyes puffy, her chest heaving, tears still running down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand lightly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"So, uh, just so we're clear, you and Santana weren't really in a car accident?" Sam asked.

Quinn shook her head. Sam felt relief wash over him.

"No. Where'd you get that from?" She said.

"Puck told me that you had. Did he, did he know about, uh…" Sam's voice drifted off. He gestured to Quinn's stomach. She nodded. Sam's face fell at the thought of his best friend finding out about _his _baby before he did. Quinn must have noticed because she jumped up right away.

"But only because he found the tests. I wanted you to know, Sam. That's why we arranged this right away." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

"Quinn, please. I'm so sorry." Sam whispered.

Quinn continued crying, her eyes closed, her nose scrunching up, wrapping her arms around herself.

"W-We need to survey our options, um…" Sam said, trailing off, barely even knowing what he was saying.

Quinn began sobbing before him, looking so broken…because of him.

"Oh my God, Quinn… I'm sorry." He repeated mindlessly.

He brought his hands up to his face. Guilt began to gnaw at him. "I-I just can't handle this right now." He said, barely noticing he had said it aloud until Quinn looked up at him, shaking.

"W-What? Sam? I don't" She got cut off as his phone went off, signaling that his lunch hour was nearly over.

"I-I gotta go. See you later, Quinn." He said quickly, standing up, letting go of her hand.

"B-But, Sam, we" She began.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, I have to get back to the office. We'll talk more soon, though, okay? I'll call you." He said, cutting her off, exiting the restaurant quickly, her tear stained face still plastered in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Quinn's chest felt strained as Santana and Puck rejoined her at the booth.<p>

"Q, we saw Sam leave. Are you okay?" Santana said.

Quinn merely shook her head, feeling her shoulders shake with sobs she was struggling to suppress. She watched as Puck clenched and unclenched his jaw repeatedly.

"W-What did Sam say?" Santana asked, reaching out to hold Quinn's hand.

"He better be there for you and the kid." Puck said.

Quinn continued to cry. "Neither Sam nor I can take care of a baby right now. I-I need to get an abortion." She announced after a moment, calming down, nibbling on her lip.

"Q, no! You can't. You know that's not right. What do you mean you can't take care of a kid? You and Sam both have money; you'd be able to handle it just fine!" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn sighed. "It's not about money, Santana. This is just not ideal. Besides, Sam's becoming the head of Evans Law Firm soon, right? This would be such a distraction… he needs to be focused on his job. I've made up my mind." She said, trying to convince herself more than the others.

"Quinn, you need to think more. You and Sam need to do this together. Please. You need more time." Santana pleaded.

"Yeah, Santana's right. Sam would want to be a part of this; no matter what you two decide. And I definitely know he wouldn't want you to get an abortion." Puck chimed in.

Quinn shook her head. "Well, it sure didn't seem like it. I need to go lie down. I don't feel well." She said, before standing to her feet and leaving without another word spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh. I know. I hate ending it like that, but I had to because next chapter includes Puck and Santana's point of view as well as Sam's...possibly Quinn's... I just didn't wanna make this chapter too confusing, so I decided to split it! I'm already writing next chapter...I'll try to update when possible. Please review and give me suggestions for future chapters also! What do you want to see? Do you want other members of the Glee Club to make an appearance? I already have some characters I'll bring in at a later date, but I love hearing what you guys want! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**~Alex(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait again. I really tried to update sooner, just life got in the way, I guess. Thank you for your condolences about Sharon. It's still really hard for me to deal with, and think about without getting mad at God for taking her away so soon, especially when I see her mom crying in church. She was only thirteen. I just don't understand... **

**Anyway, sorry, you guys really don't care about that, huh? Um, this chapter is in Puck's, Santana's, and Sam's point of views, and it goes in that order. I hope you like it, I know it's definitely not my best work. :( **

* * *

><p>Santana kept fidgeting after Quinn had left, continuing to glance at the door, wishing for her to come back. It was making Puck nauseated just to look at her.<p>

"Babe, please calm it. Quinn's fine. She said it herself; she's just gonna go lie down for a while." Puck said, stuffing more forkfuls of egg roll into his mouth.

Santana scrunched up her nose, watching him eat. "Puck, please stop eating so obnoxiously. And I know Quinn, alright? I'm really worried that she's gonna do something crazy. She's hurting; I know it. And I know she's not thinking straight right now…" She drifted off, shifting in her seat nervously.

Puck continued slurping his dan-dan noodles between his lips. He watched as Santana rolled her eyes at him, tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, and tapping her fingers against the surface of the greasy table, before jumping up and gathering her coat and purse in her arms.

"I-I gotta go check on her. Hey, maybe she went to your guys' apartment. You should go check there and I'll check my place...oh my god… I hope she didn't….no, she wouldn't…" Santana trailed off again, clasping her hand against her mouth.

Puck wiped at his mouth. He stood up and placed a hand on her elbow. "What?" He asked.

Santana blinked several times before answered. "Th-there's a abortion clinic place not far from here..." She said suddenly.

She watched as Puck slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table, and grabbed her by the hand, ushering her out of the restaurant.

"We can't just go there right away! We don't even know if she's there for sure!" Santana hissed.

Puck stopped and glanced back at her, running a hand over his mohawk, seeing her point. "Yeah, you're right. You go check your apartment; I'll check mine…maybe she went to Sam's work." He said.

Santana let out a small sigh, and Puck hoped he'd calmed her down, at least a little. He kissed her on the lips chastely before getting into his car, watching her rush to hail a cab.

* * *

><p>Santana was tapping her fingers on the leather of the smoke smelling cab, her cell phone pressed against her ear. She dialed Quinn's number repeatedly, and kept getting her voicemail.<p>

"Come on, Quinn! Answer your damn phone!" Santana said loudly.

The cab stopped in front of their building. Santana threw a wad of money at the driver quickly, before getting out and slamming the door behind her. She rushed into their apartment building, walking up the stairs in her high heels quicker than anyone would have thought possible. Santana made it to her and Quinn's apartment finally, and hurriedly rummaged through her purse, finding her key.

Her hand shook as she panted, putting the key in the lock and turning it. She opened the door to find the apartment dark.

"Q! _Quinn, please!_" She said frantically, moving throughout the entire apartment, searching for Quinn. She finally gave up, plopping down on the couch, grabbing her phone and calling Puck.

"Go for Puck." His voice glided over.

"Puck, Quinn's not here. I'm going to the abortion clinic right now. She just can't do this, she can't." Santana's voice began rising in pitch before her eyes started to tear up.

"Babe, it's okay. You go check the clinic. She's not at mine and Sam's place either. Ugh. Do you really think she's at the abortion clinic? She might just be walking around to think or other shit that you girls do when you're upset…." Puck trailed off.

Santana blew her hair out of her eyes, swiping at her tears. She stood up off of the couch and left the apartment quickly.

"No, Puck. I know Quinn. She's there. I just hope I get to her in time." She said, her tears threatening to start up again.

She heard Puck swear on the other line. "Listen, hurry up, okay? I'm going to go get Sam." He said.

Santana sighed as she exited the building, moving to hail a cab. "Okay. I'll let you go, then. Hurry, please." She told him before hanging up and quickly getting into another cab.

* * *

><p>Sam tried not to think about Quinn as he sat in his father's office. He was trying to listen to what his father was saying, really, he was, but his mind kept going back to Quinn, and that baby that was currently in her belly… <em>his <em>baby.

"_Samuel!_" His father's voice snapped him back to reality.

Sam jumped. "What?"

"I was saying how proud I am of you, for all your hard work. I know I'm leaving the law firm in good hands. I asked you here today so we can work on signing these papers, and making this exchange final." His father said, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Dad, I don't know if today's the best day for that…" Sam trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sam, is everything okay? You seem to be distressed, son." His father stated.

Before Sam could respond, he was being thrown against the wall by one Noah Puckerman.

"_What the hell?_" Sam exclaimed, shoving Puck off of him, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Noah, what is going on here?" Sam's father said, standing to his feet as Puck held up a fist towards Sam.

"Nothing much, Mr. Evans. Just your son fucked up. Big time. How could you just run out on Quinn like that back there? She's pregnant with _your _baby! You need to man up and be there for her!" Puck seethed, shoving Sam.

Sam shoved back. "You know that I'm gonna be there for her and support her through this, no matter what she decides to do. You act like I don't care about her, Puck. Hell, I would've called her weeks ago, I just"

"You just what?" Puck snarled.

"I didn't think she liked me back! I was just scared." Sam said quietly.

"Well, you know where she is right now? All because you had to be a jackass today at lunch after she told you?" Puck said.

Sam swallowed nervously. "Where?"

"At an abortion clinic. She's getting a _fucking abortion _because she thinks you don't want the baby!" Puck said.

Sam's brain went blank. "I-I gotta get to her." He said suddenly.

Puck pulled out his phone. "It's no use, man. San's there and just texted me that the nurses won't let her in. It might already be too late." Puck said, showing Sam his phone.

Sam practically threw it back at him. "I don't fucking care! I'm going!" He shouted.

He turned to his dad, suddenly remembering he was sitting there. "Dad…" He started.

His father held up a hand. "Go. We'll talk about this later, Samuel. _Go_."

That was all it took for Sam to start running.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha! I know. I just couldn't resist putting the cliffhanger there. I was working on the next part and then I was like, hmm...this should keep them on their toes! Haha! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought in a review! I hope you guys all have a nice Easter! <strong>

**Please review! They make my day! **

**~Alex(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry about the wait for this. I worked really hard on it though, I really did! I basically deleted what I had before and wrote all of this today. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was in a impeccably white room, dressed in a blue gown, lying on a examination table, waiting. The nurse had probably left her only two minutes ago, but it was still a very nerve wracking wait for the doctor. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her flat stomach. <em>I'm sorry, baby…<em>she thought. _It's not that I don't want you…no, that's not it at all. You couldn't possibly understand, it's complicated…your father and I…we're not together, or married or in love or anything like that. It'd be so tough on you…I can't do that to you. I'm sorry._ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard yelling from outside the closed door.

She sat up. Earlier, she had heard Santana screaming at the nurses in Spanish, but they hadn't let her through, and Quinn was thankful for that…but this yelling wasn't Santana. She heard a commotion outside, before she recognized Sam's voice. "I'm the father! Let me through!"

Quinn's stomach churned…she felt like she was going to vomit. She heard the nurses protesting, but his voice came closer still. He finally came into the room and locked the door behind him, exhaling deeply.

Quinn felt her eyes widen. "You can't be in here." She said coldly, lying back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want him to make this harder than it already was. She heard him sigh. "_What are you doing here_?" She snapped.

He looked at her. "What am _I _doing here? I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake! What are _you _doing here, Quinn?" His tone was accusing.

"I'm doing what I have to do." She said, trying to sound firm, but it came out weak.

Sam moved closer to her, causing Quinn to stiffen. "Quinn…there are other options. Come on, please, just…don't do this, okay? Don't _I_ get a say in this? That's my baby too! I care about it!" He yelled.

Quinn sat up again and looked him in the eye, growing angry. "You care about it? _You _care about it?" She let out a humorless laugh. "_You care? _You're _so _good at showing it, Sam. _Really_." She said snarkily.

Sam huffed. "Quinn, I do care! I know I acted like an ass earlier and I'm really sorry! I am!" He said at her annoyed look. "It's just…it's just a lot to take in, is all. I'm sorry, Quinn, just please don't do this." He was pleading now.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't keep it, Sam...it wouldn't be fair to you, or me, or the baby." Quinn said.

Sam sighed. "Look, it's too early to make a decision now, okay? W-We'll figure it out later…just don't do this. There's always…a-adoption. Just, don't get an abortion. I-I know you love this baby too, Quinn, and if you want what's best for it, you won't abort it. I-I'll take care of you while it's still in there," Sam said, gesturing to her stomach. "Move in with me!" He said suddenly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, startled. "_What_?" She asked incredulously.

"Move in with me, Quinn, just until the baby's born…I want to be there for you and support you through this no matter what…I want to be involved and included in this stuff." Sam said, taking her hand.

"I-I couldn't put you guys out like that…" She trailed off.

"You wouldn't be putting us out! There's a guest room with your name on it. Come on, I want to be more involved." Sam told her.

Quinn looked at him for a moment, suddenly feeling guilty for thinking he didn't care. She inhaled deeply before nodding, licking her lips, feeling the tears build up.

"Hey, don't cry." Sam moved up next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sam…for all of this." Quinn whispered into his shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly and exhale deeply before relaxing again. "It's okay…just include me, okay? Doctor's appointments, when the kid starts moving…all of that stuff, please?" He asked.

Quinn nodded. "I promise, if you want that. Could you get my clothes for me?" She said, pulling away slowly.

Sam nodded and handed her her clothes from the counter. Quinn smiled at him and changed out of the blue gown and back into her dress from behind a divider, slipping her heels back onto her feet, running a hand through her hair.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, returning from the side of the curtain, wiping at her tear-stained cheeks. Sam nodded for her to continue. Quinn let out a sigh, wrapping her arms over her flat stomach, seeing his eyes flickering from her eyes to there repeatedly. "Take me home?" She asked quietly, wanting to lie down and rest more than anything.

Sam smiled at her, nodding. "Yeah, you need to start packing!" He told her with a laugh. Quinn smiled at him softly as he wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam let out a grunt as he lifted another one of Quinn's boxes. It had been a week since he had stopped Quinn at the abortion clinic, and they were moving her into their apartment.<p>

"Damn, Quinn, what's in this box? Encyclopedias?" Puck asked.

Sam turned to look at him and saw him struggling to keep a rather large box steady. Quinn was in the kitchen with Santana, making a cup of tea for herself; she said it helped calm the morning sickness and she had already taken three trips to the bathroom to throw up while they had been there.

"No, those are my shoes! You guys sure you don't want us to help?" Quinn called.

"We're sure." Puck and Sam said together, moving Quinn's boxes into her new room for her to unpack and organize later.

"Q, seriously, you need to make a doctor's appointment… I don't care if you hate doctors, you need to make sure the baby's okay. I swear, that kid is a miracle baby…I'm just so happy it's still here with us. I can't wait to see its huge guppy lips!" Santana was saying as Sam and Puck reentered the kitchen.

Quinn sighed. "San, don't get attached to it, we're giving it up for adoption." She said quietly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Come on, Puck, if we don't leave now, we'll miss the movie." She said, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Okay, babe. You guys sure you don't want to come? We're going to see some shitty romantic flick. You know, that shit Santana likes." Puck said, earning a slap from his girlfriend.

"Hey! That shit happens to be great sometimes and you wouldn't do badly by taking a leaf out of Ryan Reynolds' book." Santana exclaimed.

Sam and Quinn laughed. "No, I still don't feel too good. You guys have fun though." Quinn said, sipping at her tea.

"Yeah, and I'm tired. Have a good time, guys." Sam told them.

Puck and Santana shrugged before saying goodbye and leaving.

Sam sat down across from Quinn at the kitchen table. "Hey, um, I'm sorry you're not feeling too good. I know it's my fault." He said.

He heard Quinn let out a tiny laugh. "It's okay, I'm not really blaming you yet…when I look like a whale, then I'll blame you." She said, laughing.

Sam smiled. He glanced down at Quinn's flat stomach and tried picturing it full of his baby. "Hey, you'll still be extremely beautiful when that happens, Quinn." He said, blushing after realizing he had said it out loud.

Quinn looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Sam…um, we should talk, don't you think? About our situation?" She said, looking awkward.

Sam had a feeling of what she wanted to say, probably the same thing he did. "Uh, yeah…I've been thinking about that. I really like you, Quinn, but everything's so complicated now...you know? We should just stay friends who are having a baby…" _For now, _he thought to himself.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way! I knew you'd understand, Sam…thanks for being so great about all this." She said, getting up and hugging him suddenly.

Sam was caught off guard, but returned the hug. "You're welcome, Q. Hey, promise me you'll make a doctor's appointment soon? I'll go with you, if you don't mind." He said as she pulled away and rinsed out her mug and put it in the dishwasher.

She turned around to face him. "I'll call to schedule an appointment tomorrow, I promise. Yes, please come with me, I'd like that way better than going by myself." She told him smiling.

Sam smiled back. "Okay, just let me know when it is and I'll be there. Hey, let's watch a movie or something. I've got _Avatar._" Sam answered, grinning.

Quinn laughed. "Alright, but after that I'm going to sleep." She told him, moving to the living room to sit on the couch.

Sam put the movie in the blu-ray player and then sat beside her.

"I'll have to tell my parents soon. I think I'll call them sometime this week…maybe go out to visit them." Quinn said, breaking the silence.

Sam glanced at her. "Hey, you've never talked about your parents." He said.

Quinn was quiet for a moment. "They're very cold people, Sam…I'm kind of afraid of their reaction to this. This is huge news and they probably won't take it well, being devout Catholics…" Quinn trailed off, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Quinn…I'm sure that it will be okay." Sam said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Quinn smiled softly up at him.

"Thanks, Sam. I think I'll take Santana with me for moral support." She said, with a laugh.

Sam laughed too, returning his attention to the screen, their hands staying interlocked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? Like, not like? Let me know in a review, or feel free to hit me up on tumblr! Follow me, if you haven't already, I'm rooftops-andinvitations on there. I did receive four prompts yesterday for Fabrevans oneshots and they'll be here. I will write them, I promise. I'll try to work on the next chapter for this and have it up soon too, alright? But I'll need reviews!<strong>

**~Alex(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness. Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the wait for this, ugh. But in my defense, things have been busy around here! I was on vacation, running around, summering it up, getting stuff ready for my first year of high school, ugh. And...things haven't been exactly easy for me lately, plus I had so much writer's block forever! And I was contemplating whether to split this up...gah. I'm sorry, really. And I'm sorry if this chapter is total crap. It came to me in a whirlwind and I'm very sleep deprived. BUT. I do hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath, applying a light sheen of makeup on her face, adjusting her shirt. She sighed quietly, fixing her hair. "Quinn! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam called from the other room. She sighed again, biting her lip. "I'll be right there." She called back, a little quieter. It was their first doctor's appointment and she was in a fit of nervousness. She ran her hand over her hair again, frowning at her reflection. To her, her figure looked like it had already started filling out.<p>

She grabbed her purse and walked out of her room, finding Sam waiting by the door, his keys in his hand. "Ready?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled, going out the door as he opened it for her, wrapping her arms around herself. She knew how much he already loved this baby. He'd been doting over her like crazy in the week she'd lived with him, trying to prove that he'll be there for her and the baby. She knew he wanted this baby badly. She could just tell. And a part of her did too, but she also was aware that they couldn't. They weren't a family.

Sam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you seem kinda lost in thought…everything alright?" He said, opening the passenger door for her. She smiled feebly.

"Thank you….Everything's fine, I'm just a little nervous is all. I'm glad you're coming with me though." She said, buckling her seat belt as he got in the driver's side. Sam smiled at her and she smiled a little bit more. His smile was contagious.

"I know…I'm nervous too." He said. Quinn looked over at him, watching as he turned out of the parking lot. He was focusing on the road, biting his bottom lip a little as he turned down a street. She smiled softly, feeling some of her nerves fade a little. Sam turned into the parking lot of the doctor's office and Quinn laughed as he parked and turned the car off, quickly going to her side and opening her door. She took his hand and got out carefully, smiling weakly.

"Thanks…." She said as they walked toward the office slowly. Sam gave a nod, smiling lopsidedly down at her. "No problem." She smiled at his smile. She loved when he smiled lopsidedly. She'd realized he did that a lot. When they watched Avatar and he recited nearly all of the lines, right after he laughed, when he said goodnight… it was nice.

He opened the door for her and she walked in, going to the front desk to sign herself in. She sat down in a chair, running a hand through her hair, sighing as he sat beside her. They waited another minute, she watching his leg fidget up and down until she heard her name get called. She stood up first, Sam following her to the door. "Room number 3, please...we'll get you weighed…" The nurse said, directing them down the hall.

Quinn walked into the third room on the left. She sighed a little as the nurse followed them in and gestured for her to get on the scale. She stepped onto the scale and frowned when she was told she was already a few pounds up from her last visit. _Awesome, the weight gain has started already, _she thought to herself as she walked over to the table, sitting down.

"I'm just going to take a few blood tests to do a routine check…" The nurse said, taking some of Quinn's blood and putting it into what felt like ten tubes. Quinn gave a nod, biting her lip nervously, looking up at Sam, who was standing a few feet away, watching. He shot her a nervous smile. The nurse asked her a few more questions about her last period, her symptoms, etc.

Quinn explained her morning sickness, frequent bathroom breaks, sore breasts, and some slight cramping. "Okay…" The nurse said, scribbling them down. "Those all sound very normal for early pregnancy. The doctor will be with you shortly to do a ultrasound and give you the results of the blood tests…" She said, taking the file and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Quinn let out a sigh, lying back on the table, getting ready for the ultrasound.

"You still have cramping? Isn't that bad?" Sam asked quickly, moving over to her side. Quinn shook her head. "No, the nurse said it was normal…it worried me a little bit before, but I think I'm fine." She said with a small smile. Sam nodded. "Oh, okay…and the ultrasound…that means we get to…see the baby, right?" He asked.

Quinn looked up at him and nodded, her smile widening a little bit. "Yeah…I don't think it's a baby this early though…" She said, shrugging. Sam shrugged, grinning. "Still my kid…" He said quietly. Quinn looked up at him, seeing him looking at the posters on the wall now. She sighed and bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling, staying silent until the door opened again.

She looked up at the doorway, seeing Dr. Green walk inside. He smiled at them as he looked down at the file. "Hello, Ms. Fabray…nice to see you again. And you are…the baby's father, and Quinn's boyfriend… I'm assuming?" He said, shaking Quinn's hand, then offering his to Sam. Sam took his hand and shook it. "No…I mean yes, I'm the father, but no to the boyfriend. I'm Sam Evans." He said, nodding.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, looking a little surprised for a second, but then nodded, moving on, looking back down at the file. "Alright…well, Quinn, your results came back good…everything seems fine. Now, according to your last menstrual period, your estimated gestational age is 8 weeks to the day." He said, smiling. "I'm going to prepare for the ultrasound…please lift your shirt." He added, grabbing the equipment and pulling it closer to the table.

Quinn obediently rolled her shirt up to below her breasts. _8 weeks…that seems like a long time, hm, _she thought to herself as the doctor handed her a sheet to put on her belly. She placed the sheet there and he squirted the gel on it, maneuvering the wand around. She felt Sam move closer to her, still standing, hovering over her.

She absentmindedly reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers as the doctor moved the machine so that they could squinted, seeing a small gray blob on the screen. "And that…is your baby…." The doctor said, pointing to the blob with a smile.

She looked at it, letting out a tiny gasp. She felt Sam squeeze her hand. She tore her eyes away from the screen, glancing up at him, seeing him looking at the screen intently, a look of awe on his face.

"Congratulations. I'll give you two a moment alone." Dr. Green said, before exiting the room, leaving the image of the baby on the screen.

She saw Sam's jaw drop a little. "Whoa…" He said, looking as though reality had finally just hit him in the gut. Quinn looked back at the screen and felt tears fill her eyes. _Damn hormones, _she thought, sniffling.

"Oh, Quinn…don't cry…" He said. Quinn let out a laugh. "It's just the hormones…" She said, smiling, shaking her head, not tearing her eyes from the screen as tears fell onto her cheeks. She felt Sam lift her hand, planting a tiny kiss on her knuckles. She sniffled, smiling weakly.

He handed her the towel to wipe her stomach off with. She pulled her shirt back down and stood up, swiping at her cheeks. Sam dropped her hand and opened the door for her. They walked out to the front desk, where she scheduled another appointment. The nurse handed her several ultrasound photos and a prescription for some prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you…" Quinn said, smiling. She took her things and walked out of the office besides Sam. "See? That wasn't bad." He said, smiling.

Quinn let out a laugh. "I guess it wasn't. Thank you for coming with me." She said as they reached the car. He opened her door for her and helped her inside. "No problem…I wanted to come." He said, shrugging, getting into the driver's side.

"Now home?" She asked, buckling her seatbelt. Sam shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot. "Nah, the pharmacy. I've gotta get you those vitamins." He said seriously. Quinn smiled, then looked out the window, remaining silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>After another few days of being lazy and coping with the awful pregnancy symptoms, Sam and Santana finally convinced Quinn to go back to work. She sighed as she stepped inside the bakery, going back to the kitchen. She set her purse down and reached for her apron.<p>

"Hey! Look who it is! My lovely boss finally came back! You feelin' better, Q?" Quinn smiled and turned around, tying her apron. She saw one of her other bakers, Joe Hart, standing there, already kneading some dough.

"Hey, Joe. You remembered to wear shoes _and _tie your dreads back! Awesome!" She said, smiling, walking over to him and hugging him. They were more like friends than coworkers, really. She heard him laugh and felt him hug her back before pulling away and going back to working the dough.

"So, you're better now? What'd you have?" He asked. "Uh, yeah, I'm alright right now…oh, just a flu bug." She lied, not really wanting to tell him about her pregnancy until it was absolutely necessary. Right now she needed to focus on work.

"Well, I'm glad you're better. I've had to hold down the fort all by myself! It's too much work, Q." He said, laughing, cutting the dough into triangular strips. Quinn laughed, going to the sink and washing her hands. "Haven't Kurt, Blaine and Rachel been working too?" She asked. Blaine and Kurt worked the register and Rachel helped make the pastries. The three of them were on broadway and worked at the bakery when they weren't off rehearsing.

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, they have, but they're so driven for other things…sometimes it's like they're not really here." He said. Quinn nodded. "Yeah, true. What are you making? What do you have for me to do?" She said, going over to him.

"I'm making chocolate croissants…and there's a peach cake for an old lady's sixtieth birthday in the oven that will need to cool and be frosted with vanilla crème frosting and also frosted the following words in pink: Happy Birthday, Hilda." Joe explained.

Quinn laughed again. "So…I'm guessing you want me to do the cake…" She said. Joe looked over at her, smiling apologetically. "Yeah, if you don't mind..." He said.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't, it's fine. I like doing birthday cakes, besides I'm the boss, I do what I want." She said, laughing, getting out the tools to do the cake. She looked at the oven timer, seeing she still had some time before it'd be finished. She turned back around, seeing Joe grabbing a bowl full of pre chopped chocolate. She bit her lip, looking at the chocolate, suddenly wanting the chocolate badly, which was weird because she'd never really cared for chocolate that wasn't a cake.

She licked her lips, watching as Joe grabbed some of the chocolate pieces, arranging them in the dough. She frowned, biting her lip, wanting chocolate, craving it more than she'd ever craved anything before. _Oh, right, cravings…ugh. _She thought to herself. She glanced up at Joe, finding him totally immersed in what he was doing. He wouldn't notice if she just leaned forward and grabbed a piece or two of the chocolate.

Quinn reached over, biting her lip. She wrapped her fingers around a couple pieces of the decadent chocolate, grabbing them. She pulled them up, when Joe suddenly reached for more, his hand bumping hers. He looked up at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling amusedly. Quinn felt heat rushing to her cheeks as she pulled her hand away, the chocolate still in her grasp. "Nothing, just grabbing a couple pieces of chocolate. That's not a crime and you do it all the time." She said, popping a piece into her mouth, chewing, blushing.

She felt instant relief as she swallowed the chocolate. "Mm." She said quietly, eating the two pieces quickly. She looked up, seeing Joe looking at her as if she had two heads. "What?" She asked, blinking. "Nothing… I just didn't know that you liked that kind of chocolate, that's all…" He said.

Quinn fought the urge to grab another two pieces and nodded. "Mmhm, yep." She said, sighing a little. They grew quiet again, Joe rolling up the croissants and finishing them, putting the tray in the other oven. Quinn tapped her foot a little, staying turned away from the chocolate, watching the oven timer, when she heard a thud. She turned around, seeing her purse on the floor, its contents spewing out.

"I'm so sorry, I just ran into it and it fell…" Joe said, bending down and reaching for the things that fell out. Quinn saw her prenatal vitamins rolling around. She moved over quickly. "Oh, it's fine." She said hurriedly, going to reach for her vitamins but Joe got to them first.

He stood back up, having recollected everything, stuffing it back in her purse when he read the vitamins. "Prenatal…whoa…wait…Quinn…you're pregnant?" He said, looking over at her, his dark eyes wide. Quinn sighed. "Yes…I am." She said, nodding.

"You could've told me, you know. We _are _friends. Geez." He said. Quinn was relieved. For a second she thought he was gonna scold her for having premarital sex. "Anyway, congratulations. Who's the dad?" He continued. "Oh, you don't know him…his name's Sam." She said, hoping he'd leave it at that.

Luckily the timer dinged then. She grabbed her oven mitts, opening the oven, grabbing the cake pan quickly, setting it on a hot pot. She sighed, leaving it to cool, grabbing her frosting tools. Joe pushed the bowl of chocolate towards her. She looked up questioningly.

"When my sister was pregnant with my nephew, she craved the weirdest stuff, things she didn't even like normally. It just clicked that that might be what's going on with you…" He explained, shrugging.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you…it is." She said, grabbing some more chocolate, eating most of the bowl within minutes. "I'll have to chop up some more…" Joe said. Quinn looked up, smiling sheepishly. She let out a laugh. "Yeah, that'd be nice…sorry." She said, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh, please." He said, laughing, going to grab the cutting board. Quinn smiled. "You get a raise." She said, beaming. Joe laughed, but she was being totally serious.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the couch, Quinn besides him. He sighed, glancing over at her. She was still in her work clothes, black slacks and a white button up that had a little chocolate on the shoulder. He thought she still looked beautiful. She appeared to be starting to get that pregnancy glow everyone was always talking about.<p>

He smiled a little, then returned his attention back up to the screen. It was her night to pick the movie and they were watching _The Notebook_, which was boring Sam to tears, honestly. Quinn _actually was_ crying. He'd heard the movie was sad, but it wasn't even at the sad part yet. "Q? You okay?" He asked. He heard her sniffle as she turned to him, nodding.

"Yeah…just a little emotional, that's all. I'll be right back." She said, standing up and going towards the bathroom. Sam bit his lip. He felt bad for her having to go through this whole thing, all the horrific symptoms, and he'd heard stories of just how painful the miracle of childbirth was. He hated she had to go through all of that because of him.

He heard a knock at the door and got up, a little confused as to who'd be coming to their apartment this late. "Coming!" He called, walking over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. His eyes widened a little at the person in front of him. "Dad?" He asked, surprised.

His father had been on a business trip in L.A. for the past couple weeks. His father nodded. "Hello, Samuel." He greeted.

Sam blinked. "Uh, hi…come in…" He said, stepping out of the way. His dad stepped inside. Sam shut the door. "So, how was L.A?" He asked, still confused as to why his dad was randomly visiting him at home.

His father looked around the apartment, stepping into the living room. "It was fine. Everything is going smoothly over there…" He said. He looked at the TV, raising an eyebrow. "_The Notebook? _Really, son?" He asked.

Sam felt heat rise to his cheeks. He shook his head. "Wasn't my choice, Dad…what are you doing here?" He said, watching as his father sat down on the sofa. He turned to look up at Sam. "Well, before I left, you and I were in my office, discussing the arrangements of when you'd get handed down the firms and then your very literate roommate, Noah Puckerman, decided to show up. He said several things and I said we would talk later, but we never did. I figured we should now." He explained.

Sam sighed and sat down besides his father. "Alright…wait, did you tell mom?" He asked, his eyes widening a little. His father sighed. "I may have told your mother something that was a bit off from the truth." He said.

Sam frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, hearing a flush, the sink running, then saw Quinn emerge, coming down the hallway, looking a little green. "Ugh, this morning sickness at night is so not fair…" She said, trailing off, seeing Sam's father sitting there, a confused look on her face.

Sam watched as she walked towards the sofa again. He scooted over, giving her more room to sit. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded, still looking rather pale. "Oh, uh, Quinn, this is my dad….Dad, this is Quinn…" Sam said.

He watched his father take Quinn's hand, shaking it. "Dwight Evans…it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling. Quinn shook his hand, looking a little surprised. Sam watched this exchange, frowning. "Dad, about the uh situation?" He asked.

Dwight nodded. "Right…so, I am guessing you stopped her from having the abortion?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…but, Dad, we aren't together or anything…we don't even know if we're keeping it…He explained.

Quinn shook her head. "We're not keeping it…we're planning on adoption." She said. Sam looked at her, biting his lip. "I thought we were just thinking about that…" He said, frowning. Quinn sighed. "We are, but I think that's our first option at this point." She said, looking up at him, then averting her gaze.

Sam continued frowning. "Whatever…uh, Dad…what were you saying before about lying to mom?" He asked. "Well, son, I don't think your mother would approve of this situation…so I told her that you were in a serious relationship and you got your girlfriend pregnant…She was not exactly pleased, but she was excited. Just beware, she's planning on calling to convince you to propose." He explained.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wait, really? So, whenever I see you guys, I have to pretend? What's she gonna do when we give the baby up?" He said. "Well, there'll be quite a few business parties to attend coming up, so yes, I'd appreciate it immensely if you went along with it. After the baby is born, you tell her the truth about that part, that you're not ready for the responsibility…" His father replied.

Sam heard Quinn sigh. "Fine…uh, it's late, Quinn and I worked today and we're both really tired…" He said, wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulders. His father let out a sigh and stood up, Sam standing up too.

"Sit down, Quinn…" He said when Quinn went to get up. He knew she got dizzy easily. He saw her hazel eyes roll as she sat back down. He smiled a little. He shook his dad's hand stiffly, leading him to the door. "Goodbye, Quinn…it was nice meeting you." His father said as he followed Sam to the door.

Sam sighed, relieved when his father finally left. He shut the door and walked back to the couch, sitting beside Quinn. "I'm so sorry about that…" He said, sighing, running a hand through his hair.

"It's fine…I just don't feel right lying to your family…." She said, looking up at him. Sam sighed. "Me either, but they're all rich snobs, and if the press ever found out about the heir to the company having one night stands and getting a innocent beautiful woman pregnant, our family would be tainted." He said.

Quinn laughed. "Oh my god, that sounds so ridiculous the way you worded it!" She said, giggling. Sam let out a laugh. "Hey! It's true!" He said, still laughing. Quinn continued laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh. I have to pee!" She said, getting up, giggling and going back in the direction of the bathroom.

Sam laughed, hardly able to keep from watching her hips sway as she walked away. He bit his lip, turning back to the TV. _The Notebook _was still on. He sighed, waiting for Quinn to come back. He felt her sit back down besides him and he turned to look at her.

"So…my parents kinda know now…have you ordered a train ticket to Lima yet?" He said. He saw her tense up a little. She nodded. "Uh, yeah, actually…I leave Thursday night and I'll be there about Friday afternoon…" She said, sighing.

Sam shifted, looking at her. "I'll offer again, Q…if you need me to go with you, I'll go…" He said. He was a little worried about her. What she and Santana had told him about her parents had scared him a little bit.

Quinn shook her head. "No, no, Sam, really…I plan on telling them the truth and they may think it weird if I brought you then had to explain that you weren't my boyfriend, then explain that I was pregnant…" She trailed off, shaking her head again, sighing. "No, it's just easier if I go alone." She added, biting her lip.

Sam frowned, but nodded. "Okay…but you call me when you get there and when you're on your way home on Sunday, okay?" He said seriously. Quinn laughed, her nose crinkling up and her hazel eyes brightening. He swear he felt his heartbeat quicken. She giggled a little, calming down. _Her giggle sounds like little bells…it's a pretty sound. Not beautiful like her overall…no way,_ he thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself.

"Okay, fine, whatever, Captain Protective." She joked, still giggling. Sam gave a lopsided grin. "Captain Protective, huh? That sounds like a superhero name! I like it! You can keep calling me that." He said, laughing.

Quinn giggled again, sitting up a little straighter. "God, you're a little bit of a nerd, Evans!" She said, smiling. Sam shrugged. "You should've already known that, Fabray." He said. He glanced back up at the TV, seeing the credits finally rolling.

He jumped up. "Awesome! _The Notebook _is finished! How about _The Avengers_ now? Or _Avatar_?" He asked, standing up. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hm...well, considering that we've watched _Avatar _the most…how about _The Avengers _tonight? Just for a change of pace." She said, smiling.

Sam laughed. "Hey! How could you not like _Avatar? _It's like the movie of our century." He said, taking out the DVD and grabbing _The Avengers. _He could practically feel her roll her eyes from behind him. He smiled, going back to the couch, sitting next to her. He pressed play, sighing a little.

He felt Quinn scoot closer at some point during the movie, until she was snuggled into his side, his arm around her shoulders. That was becoming a little more regular for them now…they were friends and they were home, watching movies often, so they cuddled, sure. So what? Sam stayed mostly still, a smile on his face during the movie, keeping his eyes mostly on the TV, straying to glance down at Quinn a few times.

When the movie ended, he glanced down at her again, finding her asleep, her head on his chest. He grinned and shifted carefully, wrapping an arm around her back, the other under her knees as he stood, carrying her carefully. He walked slowly through the hallway, being careful not to accidentally bang Quinn's head on the walls.

He opened the door to her bedroom and moved quietly over to the bed. He bit his lip, praying for Quinn to stay asleep. He didn't want to wake her. He'd heard that being pregnant makes women really tired. He carefully pulled the covers of her bed back with one hand and set Quinn in the bed, fully clothed. He went to pull the covers up, but then stopped, noticing her stomach suddenly.

It looked a little fuller than before, only slightly…maybe it was only obvious because she was lying down, but there was definitely a tiny bump there. He grinned, putting his hand there gently for a second before pulling away and tugging the covers up to below her chin.

Quinn stirred slightly, but stayed asleep, a slight smile on her lips. Sam turned off the lights and leant down, planting a kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. "Goodnight, Q…" He whispered, before exiting the bedroom, going to this own, yawning, a smile still on his face.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on Quinn's bed, watching her getting ready to go to the train station. She was in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top for the train ride, but she looked really cute. He looked down at her suitcase, having already interrogated her to make sure she had everything she needed. He bit his lip, his gaze straying to her stomach as it had been doing the past few days since he noticed her bump.<p>

When she was standing, it wasn't so obvious, but Sam could see it. His lips curled into a small smile. She must've felt him looking at her because she visibly tensed and stopped applying her makeup, setting her mascara down, turning around, looking at Sam. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, blinking.

Sam felt heat rushing to his cheeks. "Oh, um… sorry, I didn't think you'd notice me looking. I'm just…I just…don't take this the wrong way." He said. Quinn frowned. "I don't like where this is going, but okay." She said, looking at him.

Sam shook his head. "No, it's really not a bad thing, Quinn, really…at least not to me…I hope you'll see it the same way, because really-" He got cut off by Quinn, thankfully. "Sam, you're rambling…just get to the point." She said, smiling, looking amused.

Sam felt his blush deepen. "Uh…um…I was just looking at your stomach…I think there's a tiny baby bump now…you're starting to show a little." He said, smiling. For a few seconds, Quinn just stared back at him blankly and he started to panic, thinking maybe he'd offended her in some way. He was ready to open his mouth, prepared to dive into a spiel about how _no, _she was _not _showing, and it was just his overactive imagination when she smiled, putting a hand on her stomach.

"What? Really?" She asked, sounding a little surprised. Sam nodded, standing up and walking over to her. "Yeah, just barely…I noticed the other night when you were lying down flat. It's more obvious then..." He said, biting his lip.

Quinn rubbed her hand over her stomach, smiling. "Yeah, I feel it a little…that's cool…" She said, laughing a little. "I just hope that this doesn't mean I'm gonna get huge soon…it's way too early for that!" She added, her eyes wide. Sam laughed, shaking his head. "You're only what? Nine and a half weeks? I doubt you'll _really _start showing for a little while, at least." He said, only guessing, because really, he had no idea.

She let out a relieved sigh, slowly removing her hand from her stomach, running it through her hair. "Okay…" She said, nodding, turning back around to finish her makeup, looking in the mirror. "And I've told you before, when you do start showing like a lot, you'll be so beautiful…I can only imagine." He said honestly. He saw her smile in the mirror and look at his reflection that was behind her. "Thank you…" She said, finishing her makeup.

She wordlessly turned around and kissed his cheek, hugging him, her arms wrapping around his middle. He was a little surprised but he hugged back, smiling, feeling the tiny fullness of her stomach pressing into his. "No problem…" He whispered, the skin on his cheek where she kissed him feeling like someone had lit it on fire.

She pulled away after a moment, sighing. "I better go…I'll catch a cab, so don't worry about driving me." She said, straightening his collar. Sam had the urge to kiss her hard on the lips right then, but he didn't.

"Okay…" He said, gulping. He reached down and grabbed her suitcase. "I'll walk you out there." He said, walking ahead of her and out of the apartment, down the stairs then outside to the curb, watching cabs whizzing by. He got one quickly and sighed, turning back to Quinn.

"Be careful and call me and text me and everything…" He said. She was nervous. He could tell just by looking at her face. He hugged her again quickly, silently trying to assure her, then pulled away, opening her door for her as the driver loaded her suitcase in the trunk. "I'll see you in a couple days…Bye, Sam. Don't worry too much." She said, smiling, getting into the cab.

"I'll try." He said, laughing a little. He shut her door when he was certain she was fully inside. He waved as the cab drove off, seeing her turn around, giving him one last nervous look, waving weakly before disappearing, turning a corner.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt immensely out of place, standing in front of her parent's front door, clad in a soft pink dress and matching heels that were hurting her feet. The 12 hour train ride hadn't been enjoyable at all, but she knew it'd be the easiest part of this trip. She shifted her bag on her shoulder, ringing the doorbell, biting her lip nervously. She ran her hand through her hair, sighing a little bit.<p>

Her stomach was a tight knot of nerves. She took a deep breath, running a hand over the small barely visible bump that had started to take shape on her abdomen. She removed her hand from her stomach as her mother opened the door and latched onto Quinn immediately.

"Oh, Quinny! It's so great to see you, honey! You're so beautiful! We've missed you so much. We're so glad you've finally taken a few days to come stay with us again. Come on in, sweetie." Quinn's eyes widened at her mother's display of affection and pulled away, stepping inside. "It's nice to see you too, mom…" She said, slipping off her heels near the doorway.

"You can take your stuff up to your old room. Won't it be nice staying in there again?" Her mother said. Quinn nodded quickly. "Yeah…I'll be right back." She said, going up the stairs slowly, biting her lip. She sighed, going down the hallway, into her old room, finding it unchanged from when she'd left. She set her suitcase on the bed, keeping her purse on her arm, exiting her room quickly, bumping right into her father as he was leaving his study.

"There's my Quinny!" He said, hugging her tightly. She smiled a little. "Hi, Daddy…" She said, hugging him back briefly before pulling away. Her father grinned down at her. "You're looking even more beautiful. Let's go downstairs, dinner's done." He said, going down the stairs already.

She bit her lip, following him, taking in a deep breath quietly, knowing she'd have to tell them right away or else she'd burst. She followed him into the dining room, frowning at the huge familiar table. She remembered eating there alone a lot of nights due to her parents working. She sat down at her old spot, seeing all the food on the table, including shrimp, which the smell of was making her feel ill. She moved her chair as far away from that plate as she could get.

She sighed as they both sat down and started helping themselves. She took a small helping, not eating right away. "So, Quinny, tell us…what's new with you? How's work?" Her father started. Quinn took a sip of her water. "Oh, uh, work is great. The bakery's doing very well and I'm having a lot of fun." She said, smiling.

"And what about boys? You have a boyfriend or anything?" Her mother asked, leaning forward a little. Quinn shook her head. "No, not…not really." She replied, biting her lip, feeling nauseated, really just wanting to tell them and get it over with, but she didn't want to just blurt it out. "Really? Hm…well, there's definitely something different about you, Quinny…I just can't put my finger on it. What do you think, Russell?" Her mother said, looking at her intently.

"I think you're right, Judy…there's definitely a difference, Quinny…" Her father added, looking at her now too. Quinn gave a shrug, smiling feebly, probably looking more like a grimace. She tapped her nails against the wood of the table for a minute before she just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm pregnant." She said, regretting saying it a second after the words flew out of her mouth. There was a clatter as her father dropped his fork on his plate. It was silent for a moment.

"Pardon me?" Her mother asked quietly. Quinn inhaled deeply, glancing up at both of them. "I'm pre-" She started, getting cut off. "She heard you, Quinn. I think she meant to imply how did this happen? You said you didn't have a boyfriend and I'm certain you are not married." Her father said, his voice icy.

Quinn stiffened. "Uh…no, I don't have a boyfriend…I haven't for a while. The father was never my boyfriend…it was just one night…we were both drunk, and we plan on giving the baby up for adoption." She explained. It was silent again for what felt like forever.

"You had a one night stand? How could you do this? How could you throw yourself around like a slut? Just because you live in the city, you think you can be a slut?" His father said, his voice rising with every word. His words hit Quinn like small pins, pricking at her continually.

She felt tears fill her eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry. But I was-" "Get out." His voice echoed across the room. Quinn felt her tears pour over as she looked up at him, seeing his scary expression. She saw her mother look up at him too, shocked.

"W-What?" Quinn asked weakly. "Get out of my house." He clarified. Quinn's mouth dropped open, struggling to form words. "B-But, Daddy, please..." She started tearfully.

"No daughter _of mine_ will throw herself around like a slut. I can't have the neighbors thinking I'm running a whorehouse. Leave, don't ever come back, or call us ever again." He said angrily, getting up and leaving the room. Quinn felt her bottom lip quiver, a sob escaping her. She glanced at her mother who refused to look at her.

She bit her lip, crying shakily as she ran up the stairs, grabbing her things quickly and running back down them. She stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her, sobbing as she reached for her phone, going to call another cab.

* * *

><p>After leaving work at a considerably early time the day after Quinn had left for Lima, Sam dropped by at the local bookstore, deciding to buy a couple books on pregnancy. Maybe it'd help both of them, he knew it'd definitely help him to read them, since he was pretty much lost so far. Now, he was sitting on the couch, reading the first page of <em>What to Expect When You're Expecting. <em>He stumbled through the words, biting his lip.

Quinn hadn't contacted him since she'd called telling him she'd made it fine. He didn't worry too much, he just assumed that everything was going well. He scratched the back of his head, reading slowly due to his dyslexia. He furrowed his eyebrows, hearing a knock at the door. He stood up, hoping it wasn't his father again.

He walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He stiffened, seeing a puffy eyed, crying Quinn Fabray, standing there shaking. "Qui-?" He couldn't even get her name out before she stepped forward, collapsing into his arms, sobbing. He frowned, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's okay…it's okay." He whispered, simply holding her, allowing her to cry it out.

"H-He kicked me out…my dad…he just kicked me out of there…" She said after a good ten minutes. Sam grimaced, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry he did that, Q…" He said as she pulled away, sniffling.

She shook her head, running a hand through her messy hair. "I-I…I should have expected it. How else was he going to react except for cutting me off from them? Not that I should care…I'm not that close to them, but…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

Sam frowned. He stepped out of the door, grabbing her suitcase and her purse. He took her hand, taking her to the kitchen. He offered her soup or hot chocolate but she refused them both, only wanting to go to bed. He sighed, nodding, biting his lip.

"Okay…" He said quietly, unsure of what to do. He felt horrible. He watched her trudge off to her bedroom, her shoulders shaking. Sam sighed and left the kitchen, realizing she left her suitcase and her purse sitting on the floor near the door.

He frowned, grabbing them both and going to her room, finding her already snuggled into her bed, curled up, looking impossibly small. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, seeing him set the items down. "Oh, thank you…" She said weakly.

He nodded. "No problem. Sleep well, Quinn." He said, turning to leave. "Wait. Stay with me." She said, sitting up now. He turned back around, sighing.

He saw her tears and nodded. "Okay…" He said, getting into her bed with her, fully clothed, pulling her to his chest. She curled into him obligingly, still crying. He stayed quiet, simply holding her until he felt her breaths deepen.

He glanced down, seeing her finally asleep. He sighed, closing his eyes too. He kissed her head. "Goodnight, Quinn…" He whispered, drifting to sleep too, keeping his arms wrapped around her protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you thought, and give me some suggestions and ideas for upcoming chapters! What'd you guys think of Joe being included? <strong>

**Spoiler alert: Jealous Sam to come in upcoming chapters! **

**~A sleepy Alex(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi you guys...if there's anyone still reading. I'm so sorry it took forever. It's no secret that I've been having a rough time, but no excuses. I'll try to write faster, okay? I'm getting a new computer set up and all too. I hope you're all well. Go ahead and read...or catch up on the last few chapters if you want. **

* * *

><p>Quinn hummed a little under her breath, applying a delicate sheen of makeup to her face. She reached for her light lipstick, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair up in a fishtail braid, twisted at the back of her head, and she was wearing a floor-length light blue off the shoulder dress. She hoped she looked fancy enough. It was Sam's celebratory party that night, on officially becoming the head of the business.<p>

She sighed, deciding to apply light perfume. Lately, strong smells would trigger her morning sickness. She bit her lip, hoping her baby bump wasn't too obvious in the dress. She wasn't really showing a lot yet; the fullness was just starting to form into a firm bump, her waist becoming slightly thicker, her breasts quite a bit larger. She started applying her lipstick, stopping when she heard a knock at the door.

"Q? You ready?" She smiled, pulling the lipstick back away from her mouth. "Almost. You can come in." She said, rolling her eyes a little. Sam always found it necessary to knock. She found it cute.

She finished applying her lipstick, looking up as the door opened. She turned around, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she noticed his tie askew and half done. He'd obviously attempted to tie it and had failed miserably. She felt his eyes scanning over her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, giving a tiny spin. She heard Sam clear his throat. "You look um…yeah, you look fine." He said as he walked closer to her. She laughed again. "What did you manage to do to your tie?" She asked, biting her lip as she moved closer to him, beginning to untie his tie, smiling softly.

She heard him let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm not very talented with tying ties…" He said. Quinn laughed a little, starting to retie it for him, biting her lip. "Hm…I see that…" She said, smiling as she straightened his tie, then pulling back. "There…" She said, glancing up at him. "Thank you..." Sam said, smiling down at her a little, biting his bottom lip.

Quinn nodded, smiling. "Shall we go, then? I apologize now…for this whole stupid celebratory party and us having to lie..." He said, puffing out his lips a little, huffing. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, sighing a little, shrugging. "Though I do not like the idea of lying to your mother and your parents' friends, I understand why your father told them what he did." She said, nodding.

Sam sighed. "It's not fair to you though and I'm sorry…" He said, placing his hands on her forearms, rubbing there gently. Quinn bit her lip, meeting his eyes. "Sam, no more apologizing...let's go, come on, we're gonna be late." She said, moving away from him, grabbing her clutch purse and her shawl.

Sam nodded, walking out of the room first. Quinn followed him out of the apartment, giving a wave goodbye to Santana and Puck who were looking at them, smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana and Puck had recently begun to believe that Sam and Quinn were in love. Yeah, right.

Quinn bit her lip as Sam helped her into her jacket, walking beside her to his car, opening her door for her. She smiled. "Thank you…" She said as he quickly went to his side, nodding. Yeah, she totally had all platonic feelings for Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>Sam was so bored. Honestly. It was the most boring celebration ever. He hated those uppity rich people that were always there. Currently though, he was being harassed by his mother about Quinn. She had called him a lot in the past couple weeks, trying to convince him to just take his grandmother's ring and ask Quinn to marry him already.<p>

"Mom…I've already told you. I don't think we're ready for marriage right now, okay? We're not even sure if we're keeping the baby." He said, feeling much like a broken record, taking a sip of his champagne as his mother trailed behind him in the dining room. "But, Samuel! You must get married before the baby's born! Not keeping it? Well, why not?" She asked, following him, brushing off the others as Sam finally made his way to the sitting room which looked even fancier than normal.

Sam sighed, tired of this topic. "We're not sure if we're ready to give the proper care to a baby yet…but it's still early, so…that might change." He said. _Hopefully change, _he thought.

He caught sight of Quinn across the way, standing there, looking incredibly beautiful. Her skin looked like it was glowing. He'd heard of pregnant women glowing before, but he hadn't seen a pregnant woman glow until now. He saw her look his way a little and she smiled, then turned back to the people she was talking to. Sam saw that she was speaking with some of his father's and he supposed, his, now too, business associates. She looked uncomfortable.

Sam turned to his mother who was looking at him knowingly. "What?" He asked. She nodded to Quinn. "She's a nice girl, Samuel. The nicest you've dated. And she is very beautiful…and it is always good that she's a good cook…very important, mmhm…" She said, nodding. "How far along is she now?" She added after a moment. Sam smiled, biting his lip. "She's thirteen weeks and five days…" He said, nodding.

Sam caught Quinn's eye again. "Mom, I better go back to Quinn…see you…" He said, kissing his mother's cheek, then moving over to Quinn's side. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. They'd been at the party for quite a few hours now and he figured she may have been getting tired. She leaned into him slightly. He felt her sigh as the associates finally walked away.

"Tired?" He asked, smiling a little. Normally he wouldn't get this close to her, but everyone was watching and they didn't want any suspicions. Besides, it felt kinda good, not that he'd admit it out loud.

"Only a little…" She said, her voice quiet. He looked at her, seeing her biting her lip. "Hm…well, we can leave soon, alright? We already ate, my dad gave a speech, I spoke...we can leave and say you're tired…" He said, nodding, his hands resting on her thicker waist.

Quinn nodded. "Hm…okay…" She said, reaching down for his hand. He smiled, feeling her interlace their fingers. He kissed her cheek. He hadn't tried kissing her on the lips. He thought maybe that would be too much.

He bit his lip. "Um, let's just go find my parents, then get coats…and we can just go." He said. Quinn beamed at him, her eyes shining. Sam's throat tightened. She was so beautiful. She hugged him. "Thank you…" She whispered.

He hugged her back, smiling, pulling away, his cheeks a light pink. "Yeah, yeah, sure…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She gave him that smile again, retaking his hand and they started back to his mother.

He shook his head a little. Nope. No way. He refused to have more than friends feelings for Quinn. They'd never be more than two friends having a baby. They couldn't. Because he didn't feel that way. Nope. No way.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, it became apparent to Quinn that she needed new clothes. New pants, definitely, but also shirts and dresses and other things to be more comfortable. So, she went shopping at a few different maternity stores. Sam had offered to take her, but she figured he would be bored, so she went alone.<p>

Presently, though, she was walking up the steps of their apartment building, rummaging in her purse for her key. She gave up, stopping at their door, knocking, holding all her shopping bags in her arms. She waited a moment until the door opened, revealing Santana. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, Q…I'm liking the sweatpants." Santana said, quirking an eyebrow, smiling. Quinn made a face. "Shut up. I had to wear them. They were the only thing that fit. Move." She said, stepping inside, moving Santana out of her way.

Santana laughed a little. "I've missed you around, Q. Your sassy energy was good for the apartment." She said, going back over to the couch with Puck, who was playing video games. Quinn rolled her eyes, walking over to her bedroom to put the bags away, running into Sam in the hall. He smiled down at her.

"Hey…new stuff?" He asked, eyeing the bags. Quinn nodded. "Maternity clothes." She explained. She saw his eyes light up. "Yeah? Can I see?" He asked, smiling.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. She shrugged. "If you really want to…" She said, not really understanding why he would.

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind…" He said, biting his lip. She found that he did that a lot. Or sucked his fuller lips in. She thought maybe he didn't like his lips, because they were larger than normal. She liked them. She shook her head. "No, I don't mind…just wait out here." She said, slipping into her bedroom, shutting the door.

She modeled off every article of clothing she had bought. Her work pants, her white button up shirts, her dresses, her blouses and her skirts. "Did you really need all this? Will you need more?" He asked her through the door while she changed. "Some of it will just kinda grow with me…" She said, shimmying into a yellow dress she'd bought for the summertime, in which she'd be in her second trimester by. She adjusted the ribbony straps on her shoulders and opened the door, finding Sam leaning on the doorway.

She did a tiny turn for him, like she had a couple weeks ago on the night of his business party. He discreetly allowed his eyes to watch the dress swish around her legs as she moved, scanning his gaze back up to her face. He gave a smile.

"This is the last one…" She said, guessing he was probably tired of watching her model clothes. But he actually really liked the maternity clothes on her. He thought it was cute how it showed off her tiny baby belly. She bit her lip.

"I like them…you got some nice things…" He said, nodding his head, not saying what he was thinking.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Sam." She said, not knowing what he wanted to say was that he thought that she looked even more beautiful, wearing the clothes that showed off their baby.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch, watching an old episode of Friends with Puck and Santana, while Quinn was off somewhere, getting ready to go see a movie with her friends from the bakery.<p>

"Q, with the amount of time it's taking you to get ready, you would think this is a date!" Santana called, popping a potato chip in her mouth. Then Sam saw her expression change. "Hold up! Quinn, is Teen Jesus going?" She asked.

Quinn came out of the bathroom, wearing a maternity shirt and jeans. She sat beside Sam, rolling her eyes at Santana. "He's not a teenager, San, he is 21 and his name is Joe. And yes, he'll be there." She said.

Santana sighed. "It's totally a date then." She said, falling back into the couch. Sam's attention was grabbed then. He sat up a little straighter, looking at Quinn, wanting to see how she reacted. He watched her shake her head. "Again, not a date. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel and her boyfriend Brody are going…" Quinn explained.

Sam felt a little relieved then. Santana laughed. "They're couples! It's like a triple date!" She said. Sam looked back to Quinn. He didn't want it to be a date. He didn't want the mother of his child to be dating.

Quinn shook her head. "If it was a date, I would know. It's not a date. Joe and I are just friends." She said. Sam felt a weird feeling in his chest. He was relieved, but why? Why should he be? He and Quinn were just friends. Sam looked to Santana, who shrugged.

"Okay. So. It's a date." She said. Sam fumed, his mouth a thin line. Quinn sighed. "Not a date. I have to get my purse." She said, rolling her eyes, getting up from the couch, going to her bedroom. Then, there was a knock at the door. Sam looked over to Puck and Santana, neither of whom moved. He sighed, standing, going to the door, seeing a skinny guy with dread locks, wearing sandals.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "May I help you?" He asked. "Teen Jesus!" Santana called from inside. _This is Joe? Nope, better not be a date. No way in hell is my baby going with Quinn on a date with a guy who has a big spider coming out of his head, _he thought.

"I'm Joe. I work with Quinn. I'm here to pick her up. Hey, Santana." Joe said. Sam clenched his jaw. He moved out of the way. "Quinn is coming…you can step inside." He said, his voice strained.

Joe stepped in the apartment, in his sandals, all scrawny, with all that long weird hair on his head. Sam looked up as Quinn came in. "Joe, hey." She greeted, smiling. She went up to him, hugging him. Sam bit his lip, his heart sinking a little.

"Hey, Quinn…" Joe said, hugging back. Sam stepped back some, feeling Puck and Santana watching him. He watched Quinn pull back from the hug, too slowly for Sam's liking.

"Oh, um, Joe, that's Puck over there, Santana's boyfriend…" Quinn introduced, pointing over to Puck. "Yo, tarantula head." Puck offered. Sam was fuming that she hadn't introduced him first, but at least Puck called the dude a name.

Quinn then turned to Sam. "And this is Sam, my friend and the father…" She said, nodding.

Joe stuck his hand out to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow, but took it, shaking it. "Hey. It's nice to meet you…" Joe said.

Sam swallowed. "Nice to meet you too." He lied. No way was it nice to meet him. He wanted to strangle the dude with his dreads. Quinn went over to get her jacket, but Sam went and got it for her, helping her into it. He watched her smile up at him and felt accomplished. _I bet she doesn't smile at Dreads McGee like this, nuhuh, _he thought, doing a mental fist pump.

"I won't be back late. Kurt and Blaine will drive me back. Bye…" She said, leaning forward and hugging Sam. Sam grinned, ignoring Joe, hugging Quinn back gently. He could feel her tiny little…fullness against him. That made him happy. "Bye, Q…" He said, feeling her hair against his cheek. She pulled away after a little bit and smiled, then walked out with Joe.

Sam huffed, shutting the door. "Ooh, Sammy is so jealous…" Santana said. Sam turned around, seeing Puck nodding. "So whipped and they aren't even together…" He said, smirking, glancing up at Sam.

Sam fumed. "I am not jealous, okay? I just don't think she should be going on dates, which she's not. That's not….that's not a date." He said, plopping back down on the couch. Puck and Santana exchanged a look, smirks still on their faces.

"Hm, then why is your face all red?" Santana asked, grinning. Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not." He lied, feeling the heat on his cheeks. Puck looked over at him, laughing. "Dude, you're so insanely jealous, god. Why don't you and Quinn just admit your feelings and make out already?" Puck asked.

Sam felt his cheeks get hotter. "I don't have feelings for her, okay? God. You two are annoying. Why don't you ever hang out at Santana's?" He snapped, standing up, ruffling his hair. He turned and trudged to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He went and lay on the bed, grabbing _What to Expect When You're Expecting,_ setting it beside him. He was definitely not jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of! He just didn't like that guy and he didn't want him around Quinn. That's not the same thing as jealousy. Definitely not.

* * *

><p>Sam stayed up that night, in the living room, after Puck and Santana left on their date, reading the baby book. He was waiting for Quinn. It was 9:30 and she still wasn't home. He was a little anxious.<p>

He bit his lip, unable to focus on the book. He set it down on the table, drumming his fingertips against his knee. He turned his attention to the television, then sighed. Okay. Yeah. Maybe he was a little jealous of that stupid guy with the dreadlocks. But only like a little. He didn't even know why. He ran his hand through his hair again, looking at the clock.

He sighed, finally relaxing when there was a knock at the door. He figured Quinn just forgot her key. He stood, stretching his arms over his head, going over to the door.

"Hey, what took so long? How was long was that movie?" He asked, smiling a little before he opened the door. His smile faded when he saw who stood there.

"M-Mercedes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, cliffie, kind of. Hm hm. Reminder, I dislike Samcedes with a passion too, but sdbhjgd. AH. You'll see. Well, I love you guys. Keep reading please. Be patient with me. I'm really trying. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought? I love reviews, good and bad. I love you, each of you! <strong>

**~Alex **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! If there's anybody still out there. I'm sorry it took so long, but here's your chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy...I don't know how I feel about it...meh. Hm. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Sam stood there in shock, blinking at the African American girl in front of him. She shot him a small smile. "Hey, Sam…" She said, looking tired. "Uh, hey….um, come in..?" He said, finishing it more like a question, moving out of the way for her, his thoughts of Quinn going to the back of his mind.<p>

She stepped inside. "Yeah, thanks…" She said. He didn't say anything for a moment, too surprised. This was the girl who'd cheated on him a couple months ago. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Uh…not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" He asked. "I thought you and Shane went to L.A…." He added. Mercedes sighed, her shoulders slumping somewhat. "We did…but we just fought so much…and I decided it just wasn't worth it to chase my dreams and I missed you…" She said, looking up at him.

He bit his lip. He couldn't lie and say he'd missed her back. He'd been kinda busy. Maybe if things had been different, maybe if Quinn was not in his life the way she was, maybe he would have missed Mercedes. He simply bit his lip, not saying anything. "Oh…um…" He stammered after a moment of awkward silence. He reached up, running a hand over his hair.

Mercedes bit her lip. "I…I realized I was wrong to cheat on you. When I was in L.A. with Shane, I missed you. I still care about you, Sam. I still have strong feelings for you. I want to give us another shot…" She said.

Sam blinked. Did he want to give them another shot? He didn't know. He thought that was over. It was short lived, done, in his mind. But maybe he should try. But so much had happened, changed, in his life since she walked out of it. Quinn and their baby stepped in, and everything was better. He sighed, puffing out his cheeks. "Listen, Cedes…that…I…I'd like that, I really would, but so much has changed in the past few months…" He said. Mercedes nodded. "I know. You're the head of the firms now and you're busy with work. But I won't need all your time anymore. I only need some…" She said.

Sam bit his lip. He didn't know if he had any more time to give. He had work, and Quinn and the baby. That was a full plate. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by hearing a key in the door. It was Quinn. It had to be her. He grimaced. The door opened and sure enough, it was her, baby bump and all.

"Hey…sorry that took longer than expected. Huge lines at the concession stand and I was craving popcorn…" She said, taking off her jacket, not noticing Mercedes yet. She looked up as she went to put her jacket away, tensing a little at the sight of Mercedes. "Um…hi…" Quinn said uncertainly. Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, looking at Sam.

Sam bit his lip. "Um…I said a lot had changed. This is Quinn, Mercedes…Mercedes, Quinn…" He said, looking at Quinn. She'd heard about Mercedes. She nodded, a little surprised. "Oh…hi, nice to meet you." She said, extending a hand. Mercedes gave it a shake. "What is this? You're…together?" Mercedes asked, looking at Sam.

He shook his head. "No…we're just having this baby together. It's complicated." He said. Quinn stood there, looking awkward, biting her lip. "Um…I'll just…give you guys some time alone. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight…" She said. Normally they would've hugged and Sam wanted to, god, did he want to, but not with Mercedes there. Quinn seemed to understand. She bit her lip, going off into her bedroom.

Sam felt a little sad about that. He wanted to hear about her night. He wondered if she still wanted popcorn. He sighed, shaking those thoughts away, looking back at Mercedes. She looked shocked. "You've moved on rather quickly." She said. Sam scoffed. "You're one to talk." He said.

She frowned, then sighed, nodding. "You're right…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that...this is just a lot…but I still want to be with you." She said. Sam looked over to her. Sure, he liked her, he did, but he didn't think a lot of thoughts about her. He thought about Quinn all the time. He shook those thoughts away. Maybe this was his only chance. After all, once the baby was born, he wouldn't date much, probably.

Maybe it was fate, Mercedes coming back into his life at this point. He did like her. He could give it another shot. He could. He nodded. "I do too, but you have to understand that…Quinn and the baby are a huge part of my life now too. They'll take up a lot of my time. Quinn lives with me…we're just friends, but she is around. She's a constant in my life." He said. Mercedes' face was blank for the most part. He couldn't read it.

She nodded after a moment. "I…I think I'm okay with that. I understand and I care about you enough to try and be with you while all this is happening." She said, smiling. She went over and hugged him suddenly. He was surprised, and hugged back awkwardly. Her hugs were nothing like Quinn's, but he didn't dwell on it too much.

"I'm so sorry about before. It was such a mistake…" She said. Sam shook his head. "Forget about it. We're moving forward." He said with a small smile. Mercedes beamed.

Sam pulled away. "So, um, do you need a place to stay or what? How long have you been in town?" He asked. Mercedes shook her head. "I've been here a few days. I'm staying at a hotel a couple blocks away, until I get an apartment. I should probably go. It's late…you're probably tired…" She said, moving back to the door.

Sam nodded. "Just a little…thanks for coming back, Mercedes…I'll see you soon…" He said, smiling. Mercedes smiled, opening the door. She kissed his cheek, then pecked his lips, making his eyebrows rise. "Goodnight, Sam." She said, shutting the door behind her.

Sam exhaled once she was gone. He should've been happy. He was with a girl that he had really liked before, and he liked her now. She was nice, she was cool. She had a cool attitude. She'd hurt him, but he could overlook that. Then why did he feel so lousy? He didn't really even feel…anything.

He turned off the lights in the kitchen, going to go to bed. He walked down the hall to go to Quinn's room to say goodnight and talk to her properly, but found her door shut. _Weird…she never shuts her door…_he thought to himself. He shrugged a little, thinking maybe she was just tired and didn't wanna be bothered.

He turned around, deciding not to bother her. He went to his bedroom, glancing back at Quinn's closed door, his eyebrows furrowed. He went to bed after a moment, wondering if Quinn was awake, if he should've opened her door anyway. His thoughts kept him up, like his thoughts of her always tended to.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in her bedroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, eating out of a bag of Fritos, reading the baby book. Fritos were her newest craving. She sighed, flipping ahead to week 16. She was just at 15, and that week was pretty boring so far. She wrinkled her nose, reading about a growth spurt that would come. So far, she just had a tiny tummy. It was accentuated by her maternity clothes, but it was small.<p>

She sighed, stretching her arms and legs. She looked up, hearing footsteps. "Sam, where are the Fritos? I need my gaming snack!" It was Puck. She bit her lip as she heard him come down the hall. She hid the bag as he passed the door. She wrinkled her nose as he went to Sam's door. She sighed a little. Since last week, he hadn't been home too much. He and Mercedes always went somewhere, for coffee or dinner. She didn't like that girl. It wasn't that she was jealous. She just didn't like that she'd hurt him and he had let her back in so easily.

Of course, initially, Quinn hadn't reacted too well. She didn't enjoy walking in on their reunion, so she'd locked herself in her room that night and had hardly spoken to Sam since. And she'd thought maybe…just maybe, there was something between her and him, not him and that Mercedes girl. Of course she was wrong. She sighed softly, taking another Frito.

She looked up, hearing a knock. She bit her lip, chewing, seeing Sam standing there. He smiled a little. "I had a feeling this was where the Fritos were…but don't worry. I didn't tell Puck that. New craving?" He said, stepping in her room slowly. They were becoming more comfortable with each other now, coming in each other's bedrooms was becoming a little more common. Though now, she didn't go in his.

She nodded, biting her lip, swallowing. "Yes." She said softly, her eyes flicking back down to the baby book as Sam sat beside her on the bed, his hand resting beside her legs. His pinky was brushing against her bare skin. It felt like it was burning a hole. Sam bit his lip, nodding. "I'm sorry we haven't talked too much this week. It's been a little crazy, but it won't be like that anymore…" He said.

Quinn frowned. "Sam, you have a girlfriend now. She's gonna need some of your time too." She said, trying not to seem jealous or upset. He sighed. "Yeah, but…you and baby come first. You'll always come first." He said, nodding. Quinn bit her lip. _Oh, why do you have a girlfriend? _She thought, then mentally scolded herself. _I don't like him. It's just the hormones. _She thought, shaking her head slightly.

She looked back at Sam, seeing him watching her. She sighed, nodding "Okay…" Sam grinned, looking pleased. He leaned forward, hugging her. She inhaled, hugging him back gently.

He pulled away, looking at her. "So, um, we haven't gotten to really talk in a little while. How are you feeling? How was that movie?" He said, scratching the back of his neck gingerly, biting his lip. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused by why he was suddenly bringing up a movie she'd seen like a week ago. "Um…I'm feeling fine. The movie was okay. It paled in comparison to Avatar or the Avengers or Captain America though." She said, smirking.

Sam laughed, grinning lopsidedly. _Oh, there it is. God, that grin. _She thought, biting her lip. He nodded. "I bet it did…" He said, looking at the baby book now. "Anything interesting this week?" He asked after a moment.

Quinn shrugged and began explaining some things. It was like a snap of one's fingers. They were talking about something different, her mind was on something different, but her heart was aching for him. Just like that.

* * *

><p>Sam tugged on his tie as he walked up the stairs of the apartment building. He was just coming home from work and he was tired. But he didn't really have time to be. He had a date with Mercedes in under an hour. He sighed, walking upstairs to their apartment. He fished out his key, opening the door. He stepped inside, smiling when he spotted Quinn in the kitchen, still in her work clothes, grabbing a glass of lemonade. Her cravings just kept on getting more and more random.<p>

He shut the door behind him. "Hey…" He called. Quinn turned around, giving him a small smile. "Hi." She said, sounding very stuffy. He frowned. "Are you sick?" He asked, walking closer to her. She sniffed and shook her head. "Doh, I'm just all stuffy." She said.

He ignored her and put his wrist against her forehead. "Sam…" She protested, shifting on her feet. He shook his head. "Hm…you don't feel warm. But I bet you're getting sick. You've probably gotten something from work. Does Joe wash his hands?" He said, pulling his hand away.

Quinn almost choked on her lemonade. "He works at a bakery. Of course he washes his hands!" She said, her voice sounding funny. Sam shrugged. "Okay…well, we need to check the internet or something. Maybe colds are different when you're pregnant!" He said, going over to get his laptop.

She sighed. "Sam, I'm sure it's just allergies. Or sinuses." She said. He had to admit, she sounded cute, all stuffy. He cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh, you sure?" He asked, turning, looking at her. She looked cute too. She was in her sixteenth week now and her tummy was getting bigger. He loved it.

She nodded. "Yeah…I feel fine besides the stuffiness." She said, finishing her lemonade. She walked, well, more like sashayed, past him, over to the couch, where she bundled in a blanket, putting an episode of Friends on.

Sam so wished that he could just stay out there with her. But he had to get ready. "Okay...if you're sure. Don't take anything unless you're sure it's safe, okay?" He said, starting toward the hall, loosening his tie. He heard her laugh, that angelic laugh of hers. "Okay, Sam." She said. He could hear her eye roll. He nodded, grinning, walking the hall to his bedroom to get dressed. "Alright, Q."

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed softly, focusing on the television in front of her, trying her best to just keep her thoughts on what would happen in a Friends episode she'd seen so many times. But she couldn't. Her thoughts kept straying to Sam, on that date with Mercedes, while she was home, pregnant and alone and stuffy. Great thoughts. She wished Sam was there with her.<p>

She exhaled. At least she wasn't really alone. Puck and Santana were in Puck's room or something. She didn't really want to know. She stretched her arms, then stopped, feeling a tightening on her belly. She frowned. It didn't feel right. She put her hands on her belly, wrinkling her nose. She could feel it tightening, then it started to hurt. "Ow…Santana! Puck!" She called, getting scared.

She inhaled deeply, feeling it tighten again. She started to get panicky. "Puck! Santana!" She yelled loudly, getting up from the couch, going down the hall slowly. Puck emerged from the bedroom, just in boxers. "Quinn…what's wrong?" He asked, his expression softening, seeing her hands on her belly.

She bit her lip. "I think something's wrong..." She said quickly, panic evident in her voice. Puck looked frightened too. "With the baby?" He asked. Santana suddenly emerged at the doorway too, in a large t-shirt and sweats. "No, idiot, the television. Of course, she means the baby!" She said, looking to Quinn. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

Quinn swallowed. "I…I don't know. Whatever it is, I haven't read about it…it hurts a little…feel…" She said as the tightening started again. She grabbed Santana's hand, putting it on her belly. "What the hell is that? Fuck if I know. We have to go, hospital…Puck, get dressed and call Sam on the way!" Santana exclaimed, removing her hand from Quinn's tummy, grabbing Quinn's hand, starting to pull her.

"No, Santana, Sam's on a date! I'm sure this isn't important." Quinn said, inhaling deeply, tears welling in her eyes. What if something was wrong? She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to the baby. Santana scoffed. "Quinn, trust me, this is far more important than that damn Aretha wannabe!" She said, going to the door, grabbing Puck's keys.

"Puck! Hurry the hell up!" She shouted. "Q, it's okay, everything's okay. Breathe…Puck, grab her other hand!" She added as Puck caught up to them. Santana tossed Puck his car keys. He obediently took Quinn's other hand, pulling her out of the door. "Santana, this is way too early…I'm only sixteen weeks, I can't..." She said, her voice quick and panicky.

Santana turned to her. "I…I…" She shot a glance at Puck, who was already dialing Sam. She took a shaky breath, looking at Quinn again. Quinn bit down on her quivering bottom look, meeting her best friend's eyes. "I don't know, Quinn…we…we'll do our best…" She said, her voice breaking too. Quinn frowned a little, nodding. "I-I believe you…" She said softly, then her bottom lip started quivering so violently that she became silent, her hands around her tummy, as if to protect.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting at dinner with Mercedes, looking at his menu, but he couldn't really focus on it. For one, the letters were jumping around, and for another, his thoughts kept going to Quinn. He missed her. He nodded along with whatever Mercedes was saying. He looked up, averting his attention back on her.<p>

"I hope they have tater tots…" She said. Sam sighed a little, biting his lip. He looked up as the waiter came up to them, starting to go through the specials, when Sam's phone went off. The waiter looked down at him disapprovingly. Mercedes shot Sam a look. "Couldn't you have turned that off? What? Is it work?" She asked, sounding bitchy all of a sudden.

Sam got his phone out, frowning. "No…I'm sorry. I have to take this. Excuse me." He said, getting up and walking away from the table, going to the hall, near the restrooms. He looked at the name. Puck. He hit answer. "Hey, man. What's up?" He asked, sighing a little. "Sam, you need to come to the hospital." Puck said, sounding urgent. He sounded like he was in the car.

"Puck, slow down!" It sounded like Quinn. "Fuck no!" Puck answered back. Sam got panicky. "Puck, what? What's happening? Is Quinn okay?" He asked quickly. Puck let out a big breath on the other line. "I-I don't know, Sam, she felt some kinda pain or something. We're going to the hospital right now. We'd be there already if it wasn't for the fucking trucks!" Puck was pretty much screaming.

Sam exhaled. "Pain? What kind of pain?" He asked frantically. "I-I…I don't know, whatever it was…tightening, I think…" Puck said. Sam felt worse then. "Like contractions? I-I'll…I'll be right there." He said, hanging up quickly.

He went back to the table. "I…I'm really sorry, Cedes. I have to go." He said, grabbing his jacket, putting it on. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. "W-What? Are you serious? But we haven't even ordered yet…" She said weakly.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just…I have to go. It's a baby emergency. I'll call you tomorrow or something." He said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Mercedes' expression became stony when he mentioned the baby. She gave a nod. "Okay. I hope everything's okay." She said.

Sam nodded, then rushed off. He left the restaurant quickly, not looking back. He had to get to Quinn. He inhaled, praying that she and their baby were okay. _Don't hurt them, hurt me, just not them, _he thought desperately, starting to drive to the hospital, inhaling deeply, holding his tears back.

* * *

><p><strong> So, what'd you think? Tell me in a review, yeah? Please? <strong>

**And I'll be writing more oneshots for my collection soon...I'll try to be updating for this soon too as well! I love you all. Thank you for reading. **

**~Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, all! If you're out there. Gah, i'm so sorry it took so long. With my depression, sometimes it's like I am totally void of creative thought, you know? But I'm getting better and I got inspired, so here it is! I'm sorry. It's not my best. But it's here...I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>Sam pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, his vision blurred by unshed tears. He took a deep breath as he parked. He wiped at his eyes. <em>They're fine. I'm sure they're fine, <em>he thought, trying to convince himself of it. It wasn't working. He took another deep breath, collecting himself. He had to be strong, especially if things weren't okay, he had to be there for Quinn. Whether it was good or bad news, he'd be there for Quinn.

He got out of his jeep, locking it. He inhaled deeply as he walked into the emergency room. He hated hospitals. They were so clean, but they always had that funny smell. He bit his lip, turning, seeing Puck and Santana standing there in a waiting area. He went to them quickly and his heart dropped when they looked up.

Santana's eyes were red rimmed and puffy and even Puck looked sad in his own uncomfortable way. Sam bit his lip. "Have you heard anything? Where is she?" He asked, suddenly feeling awful for not being there sooner. He should've been with her in the first place. He hadn't even wanted to be out with Mercedes.

Santana shrugged. "She's in one of those rooms. The nurses won't let us in. We don't know anything…" She said, sighing, sitting down, biting her lip. Sam frowned. He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit…" He mumbled, sitting down a few chairs away from Santana, letting Puck sit beside her.

He put his hands on his face, exhaling, trying to get himself to calm down, trying to get that awful strained feeling out of his chest. It was impossible for him to do either.

"Were you the people that brought in Quinn Fabray?" He looked up, hearing a soft voice. A small brunette nurse stood there, looking down at them expectantly. Sam stood quickly. "Yes, is she okay? The baby…" He trailed off, unable to even think of that. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle it if this nurse told him something was wrong with his and Quinn's baby.

The nurse bit her lip. "Miss. Fabray and the baby are both doing fine. We're pretty sure she just experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, but a doctor will be with her soon. He should give the final okay for her to go home tonight. Are one of you the father?" She looked between Puck and Sam. Sam was so relieved. He even gave a smile. "Me, I am…" He said, wrinkling his nose at the thought of Quinn and Puck…doing it.

The nurse gave him a smile. "You can come see her now, room E24…only one person at a time though…" She added, glancing back at Puck and Santana before turning back to the nurse's station, returning Quinn's file.

Sam exhaled, running a hand through his hair. They were okay. Quinn and the baby were okay. He could hardly think. Braxton Hicks. Braxton Hicks. He'd read about those in the book. He sighed, his breathing becoming regular again as he turned to look at Puck and Santana. "Thanks for bringing her here, you guys…I'm sorry I wasn't there. I-I should've been. You guys don't have to stay. I'll take her home…" He said, biting his lip.

Puck gave a nod. "No problem, dude…see ya later." He said. Santana gave Sam a small glare. "You bet your ass you should've been there. You're wasting your time on Aretha. I can tell you're in love with my best friend. Don't fuck it up or I will go _all _Lima Heights on your big lipped ass!" She said, crossing her arms, quirking an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to challenge her.

Sam sputtered a little, blushing. "I-I'm not in love with Quinn!" He called as she and Puck walked away. He bit his lip, turning around, sighing. He wasn't. He may have had feelings for her, maybe. But he didn't even know what those feelings really were, let alone what they meant. He couldn't think about those feelings now though. He was with Mercedes. With Quinn, it was a friendship. A pure friendship. The baby came first.

He started walking down the hall, looking for Quinn's room. He found it, and knocked on the door, stepping inside, biting his lip. He saw her laying there in a hospital gown, monitors attached to her belly. He took a breath and his heart broke as she turned to him. Her eyes were red and puffy, much like Santana's had been, but for some reason, seeing Quinn like this affected Sam in a much worse way.

He bit his lip, walking further inside the room. "Hey..." He greeted, getting closer to her bed. She looked up at him. "Hey…I'm sorry about ruining your date." She said, frowning, still sounding all stuffed up and nasal. Sam shook his head, looking down at her. "No, no. Don't worry about that now, okay? How are you feeling?" He asked, biting his lip.

Quinn's hands were at her sides and Sam really wanted to grab one of her hands, but he didn't. Quinn shrugged a little, looking up at him, biting her lip. "I feel okay. I still get these little pains…the nurse said a doctor was coming in a few minutes…" She said quietly, biting her lip, looking down again. Sam bit his lip, nodding. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just stayed silent, fighting the urge to hold her hand.

He looked up, hearing a knock at the door. A doctor stepped in, giving them a smile. Sam let out a tiny sigh of relief. He shook the doctor's hand. "So, I've looked at your file and it's nothing to worry about, Ms. Fabray. What you're experiencing is Braxton Hicks. Very common and they will not harm you or the baby. If they become regular though, or the pain increases, it will be a problem, but other than that, everything looks great. Do you have any questions?" He asked them.

Sam bit his lip. He had a question. He thought it might be dumb, but he didn't care. "Uh, yeah. She's been really stuffy today. I wonder if she's getting a cold or something. If she was, would it be different, since she's pregnant?" He asked, feeling his cheeks turn a little pink. The doctor gave him a smile. "Oh, no. In fact, getting a simple stuffy nose is a very common symptom. It's called rhinitis of pregnancy. It's very normal and not harmful either. You can change, Ms. Fabray, and you can go home. You can call your regular doctor or come back if you have any questions or problems…" The doctor said, giving a nod, smiling at them, before leaving.

"Thank you…" Quinn called, sitting up. The doctor had detached the monitors from her belly. Sam hadn't even noticed. He bit his lip, looking down at her. She cleared her throat a little, looking up at him. "Uh, Sam, can you, um, give me a minute to get dressed?" She asked, a cute blush crossing her cheeks.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He gave a nod. "O-Oh, right. Sorry. Um, yeah." He said, biting his lip, turning and going to wait in the hall. He let out a breath. He was so relieved. The baby was fine. And Quinn was fine. He knew it could've been way worse. They'd gotten lucky. He sighed softly, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when he heard the door open again.

He looked up to see Quinn emerge, biting her lip. She looked so cute to him, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He could see her baby bump and he loved it. He loved seeing that special change in her that he made happen. "Ready to go?" He asked, clearing his mind from those thoughts of her, swallowing slightly. Quinn looked up at him, smiling softly, nodding. "Yeah…Sam…" She said softly, biting her lip, stepping in front of him.

He bit his lip. "Yeah?" He asked. Quinn looked up at him, then suddenly hugged him. "I was so scared…" She said quietly, her breathing a little shaky. He felt so awful for leaving her alone for so long. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know…I was too. I'm so sorry, Q…it's okay. It's okay now. You guys are doing good…" He said, exhaling, hugging her tightly, feeling her bump against his stomach.

She pulled away after a moment, nodding. "Okay. Thank you, Sam…" She said, giving him a weak smile, stepping away. Sam bit his lip, giving a nod. He followed her to the nurse's station to check out, then walked with her towards the doors. Somehow on the way, his arm made its way around her waist. In a friendly manner. He just wanted her to know that he was there.

He bit his lip as she turned her head to smile up at him. His heart beat a little quicker. He wasn't supposed to feel that way though. He gave a smile back. _Damn Santana. She wasn't right. This is just a phase. _He thought to himself, walking with her to the car. _Who am I kidding? I like her. _He added, biting his lip, glancing down at Quinn.

He'd just have to get over it. He knew that that just couldn't happen. Too complicated. He'd just have to hide how he felt. It wasn't like he was in love with her. Because he wasn't. No way. He'd keep telling himself that, though each time it became a little harder to believe.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting with Sam at his parents' house. They'd been invited over for dinner and now it was just after dinner coffee, or tea in Quinn's case. Quinn loved Sam's parents dearly, they were very kind and since she didn't have any contact with her parents now, it was nice to be close to parents like that. She just hated lying to Sam's mother about her and Sam's relationship, not that she minded acting like a couple.<p>

She giggled a little as Sam's mother was flipping through Sam's baby photos. She must've had a ton of albums. Sam was holding her hand, his face as red as an apple. She looked up at him, giggling a little. "See? Sam was such a cute little baby! And he loved being naked!" Sam's mother said.

Quinn laughed a little. "Sam was cute…hm, I hope our baby looks like he did…" She said, rubbing her hand over her tummy, which was growing more now. It was that damn growth spurt she'd read about.

"Nah, our baby will be beautiful, like you…" Sam said, grinning, kissing her cheek. She bit her lip. Maybe it was the hormones or something, but she'd sworn ever since that little Braxton Hicks scare, Sam had been more attentive to her and around a lot more. He didn't even go on dates with Mercedes as much. Which Quinn did greatly appreciate. She didn't know why, but Sam and Mercedes' relationship really bothered her.

She pushed those thoughts away as Sam's mother pressed her hand on Quinn's tummy. "I can't wait to meet the first grandchild. Hopefully it will be staying with us for a while…" She said, glancing over to Sam. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Sam, who just gave his mother a warning look. "Mom…" He said. Mary sighed, giving a nod. "Okay, okay, Samuel…." She said, sitting back, pulling her hand away.

Quinn bit her lip. She knew it was about the matter of adoption. Honestly, she wasn't sure anymore. She really loved the baby, and she even thought she might have been falling in love with Sam now, but she just didn't know. She knew Sam's heart was with Mercedes, so she should just get over those feelings. As for the baby, she just wasn't sure. She listened halfheartedly as Sam's mom showed her more photos and she laughed and stayed tucked close to Sam. She wrapped her hands around her belly, biting her lip. All she knew was that since the Braxton Hicks scare, her protectiveness of the baby was even stronger. And it all made her want to keep the baby.

She bit her lip, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. He rubbed her sides comfortingly. She knew what she wanted now. She wanted to raise their baby and take goofy pictures of him or her and show them to everyone. And she wanted Sam to be there with her, as more than a friend. But there was no way. Sam saw her as a friend, just someone who was carrying his baby. _All he cares about is that damn Aretha lookalike, _she thought, sighing quietly.

Sam looked at her then. "You alright, Q?" He asked, interlacing their fingers. Quinn bit her lip. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired…" She said. Mary spoke up. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I must be boring you to tears! Samuel, take Quinn home and let her get some rest, maybe a bath. It will make you feel better, dear…." She said, putting the albums on the coffee table.

Quinn shook her head. "Oh, Mary, you weren't boring me! I'm sorry…it's just pregnancy, I guess…" She lied, wrinkling her nose. Really, what she wanted to do was lay in her bed and eat lots of ice cream. She and Sam said goodbye to his mother, then Sam took Quinn home, Quinn agonizing the whole way over her newfound feelings for Sam. Maybe she'd always felt that way.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. It was all so complicated. Even if Sam did feel the same, it could never work out. Quinn looked out the window on the way home, her hands on her belly, biting her lip. Sam's voice caught her attention.

"I'm sorry about my mom, you know, showing you all those embarrassing photos of me and then bringing up adoption like that…" He said. Quinn sighed. "It's okay. I liked the photos. I'm sorry, Sam….I'm just not sure if I wanna keep baby yet…" She lied, exhaling, looking up at Sam.

He bit his lip, nodding. "Well, I think you know where I stand, but it's ultimately your decision, Q…whatever you wanna do…" He said, nodding, giving her a smile.

Quinn swore she felt her heart break. She knew he wanted to keep the baby. And so did she, but they could never be a proper family. She could never do that to their baby. She loved it too much.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in his bedroom, struggling to tie his tie. He exhaled, puffing out his cheeks. He could never tie those damn things. He was going out on a date with Mercedes in a little while, and she seemed to get pissed if he didn't wear a tie. He bit his lip. There was no way in hell he could tie it. He left his bedroom, looking for Quinn.<p>

He went to her door. It was closed. He bit his lip, knocking. He heard a soft "Come in" and he opened it, stepping in. He grinned at the sight he saw. She was laying on her bed, a bowl of ice cream balancing on her growing tummy. She was like 18 weeks or so now. Her cheeks blushed pink and she set the bowl on the nightstand. "Sorry, I thought you were Santana…" She said, biting her lip.

Sam grinned. "What gave me away?" He asked. Quinn giggled a little and he did a mental fistpump. He loved making her giggle. Sam inhaled. "Um, anyway, I have a date in a little while, and I was wondering…could you please tie my tie for me?" He asked sheepishly.

Quinn smiled, nodding. "Sure…I don't know why you have so much trouble with them. You're a kickass lawyer, yet you can't tie a tie…" She said, wrinkling her nose, getting to her feet, walking over to him. Sam bit his lip. "Lame, I know…" He said.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I think it's endearing…and cute…" She said, her cheeks turning pink as she reached up to fix his tie. She averted eye contact then.

Sam grinned. "Really?" He asked, feeling excited at the compliment. Quinn gave a nod, just looking down at his tie as she finished it. "There…." She said after a moment, taking a step back. Sam straightened his tie, smiling a little.

"Thanks, Q…" He said. Quinn nodded, biting her lip. Sam walked over to her, putting a hand on her tummy. "How's baby today?" He asked. Quinn shrugged. "Good. Baby loves ice cream…" She said, laughing a little, taking another spoonful.

Sam laughed. "I see…well, baby will be all cute and chubby." He said, shrugging. "It's okay, kiddo, I love you anyway…" He added, looking at her belly. He froze when he felt a little nudge against his hand. His eyes widened and he looked up at Quinn, meeting her eyes. "Was that baby?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, beaming widely. "I think so!" She said, bouncing a little with excitement. Sam laughed. She was so cute. He bit his lip. "That's so amazing…I think baby high fived me!" He said, grinning.

He looked down at her tummy, just so amazed. They had a moving baby in there and wow. It was all so real then, and he was just so overcome with love. He loved Quinn and he loved their baby. He couldn't deny it anymore. "Sam…" He looked back up, hearing Quinn's voice.

She was biting her lip. "I know what I want to do. I wanna keep baby…" She said, nodding. Sam felt even greater then, but he had to be sure. "A-Are you sure this is what you want? No pressure, Quinn, there was never any pressure on you to keep it…" He said, shaking his head.

Quinn laughed a little, nodding. "I know. I'm sure. I want this…" She said, smiling. Sam did a fistpump, hissing "Yesss!" He said, so excited. Quinn giggled and he looked back down at her and she looked just so incredibly beautiful.

Her face was a little fuller, but it was so beautiful. She looked perfect. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and met her lips with his. His euphoria increased when she started to kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it wasn't my best. Meh, but yeah, now things are happy...for now. Muahaha. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW. Updates and more inspiration will come with more reviews. How about some suggestions too, yeah? Thanks for reading! I love all of you! :D <strong>

**~Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I missed you guys. And it's been a hard time for us gleeks. We lost our Cory. I was deeply saddened by the news, but he's an angel now. We're a family, we can get through it. And we will, for our Cory. I'm sorry this chapter is awful. It's late and I'm sleepy and I just wrote it and all the writer's block...asdgfrhgfg. I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>Quinn was stunned when he kissed her. But after about three seconds, she stopped thinking and started to kiss him back slowly. It wasn't a long kiss or anything, or even very deep, like their first had been, but it was nice. She pulled away slowly after a moment, coming back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was with someone else.<p>

She bit her lip, inhaling. "Um…what…what was that for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sam was biting his bottom lip. "Um…I…I don't know. I felt like it. I'm sorry, Q…I shouldn't have…" He said, putting his hand near her shoulder, moving it, running his thumb over her collarbone.

She felt like she was about to melt right there. _Must be the damn hormones, _she thought, taking a deep breath. "No, don't apologize…I like our kisses." She said softly, wrinkling her nose. "But…you're dating Mercedes, you're going on a date with her in a few minutes…" She added, frowning, her hands on her belly.

Sam frowned, nodding. "I…I know." He said, looking down. Quinn sighed a little, sitting on her bed. "But, I...I-I like you. I more than like you. You're carrying my child. I'm…I'm in love with you, Quinn…" Sam said, sitting down beside her. Quinn looked up. "I know you love me too, Quinn, I know you do…" He said, taking her hand.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I mean…I do, I am, I'm in love with you, but…it's not right. You're with someone else." She said softly. Sam shook his head. "No...no, I'll end it. I'd much rather be with you…" He said. Quinn bit her lip. "If you don't want to be with her, then end it, but…we can't be together, Sam…" She said, shaking her head, sighing.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, because she did, more than anything. She wanted to be able to kiss him again and again anytime she wanted, and to hold his hand, and do all the luxuries that Mercedes had a right to at the moment. But it wouldn't be fair, not to herself, or him, or their baby. If it didn't work, it would be awkward and awful and even more complicated and Quinn wouldn't do that to their baby.

Sam frowned, pulling his hand away as if burnt. "What? Why not?" He asked. Quinn sighed. "I want to be with you, Sam, I do, but we can't. There's a chance it wouldn't work out, then it would make our situation even more complicated and with your parents and us living together and baby…" She sighed, shaking her head.

Sam shook his head. "No, Quinn, we'll make it work. I'll do everything I can to make it work." He said. Quinn bit her lip, feeling teary and emotional. "Sam, please. Just go. You're gonna be late for your date." She said, sniffling.

Sam frowned, shaking his head again. "I don't care. I want to talk about this, Quinn. Please, just give me a chance…" He said. Quinn wiped a tear away. Her hormones were all out of whack. "It would hurt too much. It hurts too much already! But if it didn't work out and I lost you…it would hurt the three of us, you, the baby…and me." She said softly. "I value your friendship way too much to just go to nothing." She added.

Sam reached for her hand again. "No, it wouldn't go to nothing, it would work out…" He said. Quinn sniffled, pulling her hand away this time. "Please, Sam, please…just go." She said, turning away from him. She heard him sigh deeply.

After a moment, she felt him get off of the bed, and heard her bedroom door close. She frowned, shaking a little from keeping tears in. She let them run down her cheeks and she laid down on her bed, curling up. She pushed her ice cream away. Suddenly, she and the baby weren't quite so hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>Sam laid on his bed, flat on his back. He was reading the baby book, trying to read up on week 20 since Quinn was fast approaching it, but he couldn't really focus. He hadn't been able to focus on much. His dyslexia was acting up, as it often did in times of stress and anxiety. And this definitely was a stressful time if there ever was one.<p>

A few of the lawyers at the firm were behind on filing case reports and he had to be sure they were done, the woman he was in love with seemed to believe they couldn't be together, and they hadn't really been speaking except for baby related things. Sam missed Quinn so much. Sometimes he thought maybe things would've been better off if he had just kept his big mouth shut, but then he knew it was better for his feelings to be out in the open. And hers were too, now. It was a nice feeling, to have his love returned, but it would feel much nicer if they were together.

He was single now, and no matter how much he had wanted to break it off, Mercedes had actually beat him to it. They'd been at dinner and she had ended it. It hadn't been a bad breakup like their last one. It was inevitable, but it was ended on pretty okay terms.

_They'd been sitting at the restaurant, Sam paying the check and gathering the tip, just preparing to do it, when Mercedes opened her mouth. "Sam…this is the first night we've gone out in a while…since you left me at the restaurant that night…" She said._

Sam bit his lip. He felt kinda bad about that. "I'm sorry. I was just making sure Quinn was okay." He noticed Mercedes sighed at Quinn's name. "You really care about her…more than you have ever cared about me." She said.

Sam felt really bad then. He hadn't meant to hurt Mercedes but he guessed by not breaking it off he inadvertently had been. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm totally in love with her." He said, glancing up to Mercedes, who nodded. "I understand. You two are having a baby and I could tell that there was something. I don't want to be in the way anymore. I'm going back to LA with Shane. He came up to the city last weekend and we talked. I liked you, Sam, but our time isn't here anymore. It's time for you and Quinn and Shane and I to work things out…" She said.

Sam smiled a little. "I really hope things work out for you and Shane. I'm going to try with Quinn. She doesn't want to make things any more complicated…but maybe I can change her mind." He said, nodding. Mercedes smiled. "I'm sure you can. Thank you, Sam, for everything. Good luck with Quinn and congratulations on the baby." She said, standing up, then leaving the restaurant.

Sam sighed, setting the book down. He looked up, hearing a knock. Puck stood there. "Hey, dude, wanna come play Xbox with Santana and I? She's getting pretty good at it, but you and I could totally take her." He said. Sam wrinkled his nose. "Where's Quinn?" He asked. Puck shrugged. "She was out there for a while, but she just went to nap." He said. Sam nodded. It was normal for her to be tired after working.

Puck sighed a little. "Sam, you need to stop moping and come up with a plan." He said. Sam wrinkled his nose. "What?" Puck's eyes got big. "A plan to get Quinn...this is all Santana can talk about. If you don't have a plan, she might actually kill you." He said.

Sam frowned. "Tell her not to worry about it. I'm not gonna mope anymore, so I'll come play Xbox, but I really think I should just give Quinn a little more time, before I do anything." He said. Puck shook his head. "No, no more time. It has been months and months and now everything's finally out in the open and Santana and I and our friends aren't the only ones who know you guys are in love with each other!" He said, letting out a big breath.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Months? Your friends? What?" He asked. Puck shook his head. "Sam, you have loved her for a long time, and you haven't done anything about it. Now is the time to act." He said.

Sam just looked at him. "You have way too much time on your hands…" He said, starting out of his bedroom, hearing Puck following. Sam was gonna do something. He'd have to. Puck was right, but he didn't have to know that.

Quinn was at work, in the back with Joe as usual. She was making a pie and he was making a chocolate cake at the moment. It had been a busy day, but it had dwindled by this time. It was almost closing now and almost time for Quinn to go home. She was excited about that. She was watching the pie in one of their ovens, not paying attention to much else. She and Joe were friends, but at work, when they were really into the baking, they didn't really talk.

"So, how do you plan to spend the night off?" Joe asked. Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I might watch Cinderella if Puck and Santana aren't playing Xbox. I get the feeling that the baby's a girl." She said, shrugging.

Joe smiled over at her while he frosted the cake. "Are you gonna find out the sex?" He asked. Quinn shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm okay with being surprised. I'm almost halfway through." She said, nodding.

Joe nodded, finished with the cake, then put it in the refrigerator. "I can take over the pie and stuff, so you can go home." He said, going over to her. Quinn smiled. "That's sweet, but you don't have to." She said.

He shrugged. "I want to. Let me do a little favor for my pregnant boss." He said, grinning. Quinn laughed a little. She looked at the clock. It was a few minutes before closing. "Sam's picking me up today, he was pretty adamant about it. I'll stay until he gets here." She said, nodding.

She was pretty curious about why Sam had wanted to pick her up. They hadn't been talking except for baby related topics. She'd been missing him, but she was set on not being a couple. It was too big of a risk.

Joe nodded a little. "So…I can do this before he gets here…" He said. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at him, confused. Then Joe leant in and kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

><p>Sam was in his car, driving to Quinn's bakery. It wasn't far from the apartment. He didn't really have a plan, just to talk to her alone. He was gonna try to change her mind. He had lilies laying on the passenger seat for her, and he'd tried to dress a nice casual with a light green button up and some nice jeans.<p>

He inhaled deeply, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he parked in the parking lot of the bakery. Sam grabbed the lilies then got out, going into the bakery, his legs feeling like lead. He gave a nervous smile to the cashier, Rachel. She and Quinn were friends and he had met her a few times.

"Hey, Rachel…Quinn in the back?" He asked. Rachel smiled, looking at the lilies, nodding. "Yeah…" She said. Sam grinned, exhaling. "Thanks." He went to the door to the back, pushing it open gently. It was a pretty quiet door, but still.

He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing that damn Dreads McGee lean in and kiss his girl. He felt hurt then, and backed out of the door quietly. He set the lilies on the counter, not saying anything to Rachel and just leaving.

He sent a quick text to Santana to go and pick Quinn up, and he drove off, trying desperately not to think about the horror that he had just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it as awful as I thought? afdgf. I don't know, I'm not awake. Please leave me a review, you guys. I'll try to write more soon. I love you! Please review! <strong>

**Love, **

**~Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, you guys. I'm really sorry about 2 things. 1, the wait, it was long, but know there are reasons and you all should be patient and calm your boobs. 2, the shortness and clichéness of this chapter. But Fabrevans has been very unconventional here, so we'll just deal with it. It'll get better, I promise! Merry Christmas! Here's your gift!**

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't let that kiss go on for long. She got over her shock and pushed him backward, maybe a tad too hard. She blinked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her hands on her tummy. Joe cleared his throat, his cheeks a little pink. This obviously was not the reaction he'd been hoping for. "I...um…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I just really like you…" He said.<p>

Quinn bit her lip. "Joe, we're friends…we…I like you as a friend. I'm sorry, I just…I mean, maybe if circumstances were different, I would feel the same. But I just…I'm in love with someone else." She said. She did feel bad for him. She knew what it was like to care about someone in that way unrequitedly. Joe sighed, biting his lip. He nodded.

"It's Sam, right?" He asked. Quinn didn't say anything. Joe sighed again. "I kinda thought so, but I didn't want to…" He said, frowning. Quinn frowned. "I'm sorry. I still want to be friends…I don't want anything to be awkward." She said quietly.

Joe nodded, giving a tiny smile. "Yeah, totally. I'll…I'll get over it. I just want you to be happy. Can I give you some advice? If you really love him, go for it. He must love you too. How could he not? You guys should be a family if you feel that way for each other." He said. "Sam should be here for you soon, go and get your things together and I'll close the shop…" He added.

Quinn figured maybe he wanted a moment alone. She nodded, giving him a tiny hug, grabbing her stuff, then leaving the back room. She saw Rachel still at the register, giving her a small smile, but not saying anything. She didn't feel like talking. She stopped, seeing lilies on the counter. "Rachel, where'd these come from?" She asked, thinking maybe Rachel's boyfriend brought her some.

Rachel turned. "Sam…he came in, I don't know what happened…I told him you were in the back and he opened the door, then must have changed his mind…he left those though." She said, shrugging. Quinn frowned. She picked the lilies up. He knew they were her favorites. _He opened the door…oh no…oh no...I hope this doesn't mean he saw the kiss. He had to have…he wouldn't have left without me if he hadn't…_she thought, feeling panicky.

"Oh no…" She said quietly. "I'm…um, I'm heading off early…I'll see you later, Rachel…" She said, seeing Santana's car pull up in the lot. Sam must've talked to her. Quinn left the bakery, seeing Santana's expression. She looked genuinely upset.

Quinn got in the car, shutting the door. Santana began almost instantly. "Q, what the hell happened? Sam was being all weird, he texted me to come get you…did something happen that I should know about?" Quinn sighed, putting her seatbelt on over her tummy snugly. "Joe kissed me. Sam might have seen it…" She said, biting her lip. The car jerked. Santana slammed on the brakes. Quinn groaned. "San!" She said, shifting, her hand on her tummy.

Santana turned, looking at her. "Quinn, what the fuck? What did you do? Did you kiss him back?" Santana asked quickly. Quinn frowned. "I didn't kiss him back, no! I pushed him away!" She said, sighing. Santana bit her lip. "Fuck. Quinn, he brought…he brought you the fucking lilies and was trying to be a sweetheart! He was trying to convince you that you guys should be that perfectly happyblonde couple with your blonde big lipped child! Damn it!" Santana yelled,banging her fists on the steering wheel.

Quinn felt terrible. She had to talk to Sam. Not being together wasn't working. She'd been stupid, so so so stupid. How could she not be with him if she loved him this much? Now, because of her stupidity, Joe did something dumb and Sam was hurt. She had to fix things. She had to try to be with him. She sighed. Santana started to say something else, but Quinn just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about her stupid mistakes anymore. She just wanted to focus on making things right.

* * *

><p>Sam was in his room, lying on his bed, a parenting book on his chest. He was planning on reading it, but he couldn't at the moment. He couldn't think about anything other than that kiss he'd just seen. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It was just so confusing. He thought she loved him. He wanted to be with her so much.<p>

He couldn't stand the thought, the picture, the very idea, of someone else being with her, let alone their baby. He grimaced, feeling almost nauseous at the thought of Joe being like a second dad to their baby. Sam wouldn't be able to handle that. He groaned, bringing his hands to his face. He sighed. After he'd left the bakery, he'd driven around the city for like a minute. But he really just wanted to be alone in his room, besides where would he have gone?

He bit his lip, hearing movement in the apartment. Puck was out. Santana must've dropped Quinn off. He frowned, not wanting to talk to her. He heard footsteps come to his door. He listened. He heard her exhale. He didn't turn toward the door. His door was locked anyway.

"Sam…I know you're in there and I know what you saw. Please, let me explain. It is not what it looked like…" He frowned, staying silent. He heard her sigh again after a minute, hearing her shifting. She must have been leaning on the door now. "Thank you for the lilies…they're…they're beautiful…" She said, her voice softer now, sounding more vulnerable. That tone always made his chest tighten. He bit down on his lip a little harder.

He sighed, wanting to get up and open the door, but he figured he'd wait a minute. He heard Quinn take a breath. "I didn't…I didn't kiss him, you know. He kissed me. I did push him away, you just didn't see it…" She said. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, still not moving. He heard Quinn shift again, hearing a bump and then a soft "Ow!". "Quinn?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine, I just hit my belly against the door…this is a hazard, you should really open up…" He heard her say. He laughed a little, shaking his head, moving his book, then getting up. He went to the door, opening it up, sighing when he saw Quinn standing there. She looked so cute with her hands on her tummy. He went back to his bed, biting his lip.

He sat, looking up at her. She kept her hands on her tummy, remaining in the doorway. "You didn't kiss him back?" He asked. Quinn shook her head. "No…and I can't believe that you'd think I would! Santana told me about your plan…" She said.

Sam blushed a little, frowning. "Oh…." He said. He wished she hadn't. Quinn walked a little closer. "It was sweet of you to try and convince me that we…that we could…you know…be a family…" She said softly. Sam sighed, shrugging. "But I do think you should know that you don't have to bother trying to convince me anymore. You already have! I want to keep baby and I want…I want to be with you. I'm so in love with you, I feel like I might actually implode if you don't get off your ass and kiss me right now, Samuel!" She said.

Sam laughed. "That's a demand I'm willing to fulfill anytime…" He said, getting up and going over to her, kissing her gently. He felt her kiss him back and he wanted to explode into a big extravaganza of happiness fireworks. _She kissed me back and she didn't kiss Joe back, nah nah nah nah nah nah, _he sang in his head, grinning.

He pulled away slowly after a moment. "So, hold on a second…we're…we're gonna raise baby and we're gonna be a couple?" He asked, smiling, wanting to clarify. He placed a hand on her tummy, feeling the baby bouncing around.

Quinn nodded, beaming. "Yes…I want that very much, Samuel…" She said softly, meeting his eyes with hers. Sam grinned. "Good…" He nodded, leaning down, kissing her again, shutting his door gently, so they could have some private kissy time. They were together, they were gonna raise this baby and they were gonna be a family. He could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, it was terrible, I'm sorry. I intend on finishing this story, so just know, no matter how long it takes, there will always be more chapters coming until it says complete up there. I love you guys! Happy Holidays! Leave me a review as a gift? <strong>

**~Alex**


End file.
